Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon
by RequiemKei
Summary: Story takes place on a parallel universe. Some teens find their way into the Digital world and in their journey to go home accidentally causes the Digital world to collapse. See my bio for full summary.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did Takeru and Hikari would be a couple and so would Takato and Ruki. All I own are the Holy Dragon, Desdemon, Kei and Takeshi + any other Digimon I created. I don't even own most of my characters.  
  
  
  
Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon  
  
Prologue  
  
300 years ago.  
  
"Heaven's Fury!" The Holy Dragon roared.  
  
Thick, black thunderclouds gathered in the sky, blocking out any remaining light from the setting sun. Lightning flashed through the clouds, lighting up the black and white dragon in its full glory. The Holy Dragon roared again, causing the flashing lightning to gather above the pure black quadruped. With one brilliant flash the lightning bolts struck down at the same time, causing a bloodcurdling howl of pain from huge black creature.  
  
Desdemon snarled, pushing down the pain. It stood to its full eight meters, the still flashing lightning illuminating its canine body and three serpent heads. Behind it, its arrow headed tail whipped from side to side as, six fiery red eyes glowing, it roared back.  
  
"Dissolving Beam!"  
  
A black orb appeared in each of Desdemon's three mouths, growing in size before firing together at the Holy Dragon. The three high-speed beams momentarily blocked Desdemon from view and it took the chance to close the distance between the Holy Dragon and itself, before screaming out a second attack.  
  
"Fires of Hell!"  
  
The ground shook and heated up. When it became red-hot, four columns of black fire burst out of the ground and shot into the sky. Desdemon roared and the fire columns twisted around each other, forming a tornado of black fire around the Holy Dragon. The dragon gave an earth-shattering roar of pain and fury as Desdemon looked on triumphantly, its tail lashing in satisfaction.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of silver as lightning struck the tornado, causing it to burst apart. The Holy Dragon emerged from the resulting explosion, seemingly unscathed as Desdemon stared in shock and disbelieve. The combination of Dissolving Beam and Fires of Hell was so powerful that it could take out even Megas, but the twelve-meter long dragon was unaffected. 'It is truly a worthy opponent' Desdemon thought.  
  
The Holy Dragon growled."You thought I would be defeated by that trick? You underestimate me, Desdemon! You will never gain control of the Digital World, ever!"  
  
The dragon started to glow, preparing its finishing attack.  
  
"Taiji Web!"  
  
Small Taiji symbols flew out from the Holy Dragon's mouth. They surrounded Desdemon and each produced several beams of light which criss- crossed over its body, slicing it over and over. It gave a weak but furious roar as it felt itself dissolving into little bits of data.  
  
'No! I will not be deleted like this! I cannot be deleted! I must fight on! I must defeat the Holy Dragon and achieve my dream!!!' Desdemon thought. Faintly, it felt a previously untouched part of its body react. 'Yes.there is a way.I have to.'  
  
_DARKNESS DIGIVOLVE_  
  
A blood red glow surrounded the dying Digimon. Desdemon growled in satisfaction as new, raw energy flowed through its body giving it a new determination to defeat its enemy. Its body grew slightly and became humanoid. Huge, bat wings burst from its shoulders as its middle head grew a hood like a cobra. Two more tails sprouted and its claws became larger. On the cobra head it grew a third eye in the middle of its forehead, which burned with hate and fury.  
  
SkullDesdemon was born.  
  
High above, the Holy Dragon looked on impassively, although it felt a strange sense of parently pride. After all, it had personally nurtured Desdemon to be a Guardian of the Digital World, before Desdemon had rebelled, wanting to take over the ruling place. The Holy Dragon felt a twinge of sadness. It felt that it was responsible for Desdemon's change and the situation was not helping to ease its guilt. Still, it had to stop Desdemon. Whatever the price.  
  
A piece of shadow sped past its face, jerking it from its thoughts. SkullDesdemon was hovering a little way below, its paw outstretched. Obviously it had fired the shadow as a challenge and was waiting for an answer. The Holy Dragon nodded and a lightning bolt struck the air behind SkullDesdemon.  
  
SkullDesdemon wasted no time. "Shadow Edge!"  
  
SkullDesdemon crossed its arms in an X shape as multiple black shadow orbs surrounded it. Throwing its arms apart, it commanded the orbs to form into razor-sharp blades that shot towards the other Digimon at an amazing speed.  
  
The Holy Dragon countered with Heaven's Fury once again, striking down the shadow blades in midair. SkullDesdemon had been expecting that and quickly released a second volley of blades. Again, lightning eliminated the blades but the Holy Dragon had suffered some injuries. In retaliation, the Holy Dragon took the offensive.  
  
"Heaven's Fury!"  
  
Once again, lightning gathered above SkullDesdemon, who simply raised a shield of shadow spikes. It was confident that no lightning could pierce its shadow shield. However.  
  
"Titan Mode!" The Holy Dragon roared.  
  
And in a spectacular display of lights, the randomly flashing lightning merged into one enormous lightning bolt, which came crushing down on the shadow shield. The shield held for a moment, then shattered, and the bolt sturck down on SkullDesdemon at full force.  
  
There was a terrible howl of pain from the pure black Digimon, and the Holy Dragon wondered if it were all over. It was about to fly down to check when SkullDesdemon reappeared, wounded but alive.  
  
"Eternal Night." SkullDesdemon hissed. The third eye on its middle head flared bright red and from it poured a darkness so pure that even SkullDesdemon could not see through it. And it was sure the Holy Dragon could not either.  
  
For a moment or two nothing happened, then a blinding white light burst through the darkness, piercing every single bit of darkness, lighting up every particle of darkness. When the light faded, SkullDesdemon found itself staring at a glowing and very angry Holy Dragon. Pushing down the fear that had suddenly risen, it prepared its final and ultimate attack.  
  
"Dark Clone!"  
  
Streams of darkness flowed from every direction imaginable into SkullDesdemon. A black glow surrounded it and expanded. When it cleared, there were not one, but three SkullDesdemons floating in the air. The middle one, the original, looked exhausted. The attack required enormous amounts of energy and had drained it.  
  
The Holy Dragon watched in fascination. In all its time as the Digimon ruler it had never seen such an attack. It was an achievement so great that the dragon could not help but be amazed by its former student's power. Power that could only be destroyed in one way. A way that would involve a huge sacrifice.  
  
"I'm sorry, SkullDesdemon. I have to destroy you.and myself."  
  
Lightning flashed over one clone and small Taiji signs surrounded the other. Summoning its energy, the Holy Dragon used its most powerful attack.  
  
"Holy Dragon! Trio Attack!"  
  
Gold, black, blue, red and green mists appeared in the sky. An elemental dragon flew out from each mist and the five dragons combine to form a multicoloured dragon. The Holy Dragon roared and the multicoloured dragon attacked SkullDesdemon. At the same time, Heaven's Fury and Taiji Web struck the two clones. The three attacks slammed into SkullDesdemon and the effect was instaneous. SkullDesdemon shrieked and dissolved into data after roaring, "I will be back, Holy Dragon! I will be back!"  
  
The Holy Dragon, too, was slowly dissolving. It had used too much energy in the last attack. 'I know you will be back, SkullDesdemon.And so will I.' The dragon thought and fully dissolved, leaving behind two DigiEggs.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Its finally finished! Please R+R! The real adventure will start next chapter. I need more characters so if you want to be a part of this fic, go to my bio to get the form and e-mail it to me. Thanx! 


	2. Entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Heck, if I did do you think I would be writing this? Anyway I only own Kei, Takeshi and any Digimon I created. I don't own Rick or Sacchi either.  
Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon Chapter 1  
  
Kei Anyako ran down the stairs and out of the door, grabbing her breakfast on the way. Waving goodbye to her mom, she slammed the door and ran to meet her best friend and neighbour, Takeshi Seifuku.  
  
" Come on! We're late!" She demanded, hopping onto her bike.  
  
" So, what else is new?" Takeshi teased her as he got on his bike, cycling off quickly as he saw her face turn black.  
  
" What did you say??? Baka Keshi!!!"  
  
Takeshi was laughing when Kei finally caught up with him. That phrase never failed to anger her as she hated being teased for being late. In fact sometimes it had actually saved them from being late as she chased him all the way to school.  
  
" That wasn't very funny, Keshi!" Kei grumbled as she tried to eat her breakfast while cycling.  
  
" Hey! How many times have I told you not to call me Keshi?"  
  
" Er. about three million, six hundred and eighty five thousand, nine hundred and fourty two times?"  
  
"Hey!" Takeshi yelled and tried to snatch Kei's breakfast. Just then, the school tomboy, Sakura Kuonji aka Sacchi, skateboarded up and nodded to them as a greeting.  
  
"Sacchi, help me!" Kei yelled as she tried to protect her breakfast. Sacchi grinned and easily stopped Takeshi from kidnapping Kei's breakfast. Takeshi scowled at Sacchi.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"  
  
"Being on the same soccer team doesn't mean I always have to help you. Besides, I hate bullies, Keshi." Sacchi replied.  
  
If you didn't know better, it was easy to mistake Sacchi for a boy. She was short and skinny, had short chestnut hair and green eyes and spoke like a boy. She was skilled in martial arts and skateboarding and loved video games, especially Sonic the Hedgehog. Currently, she was on the school soccer team. Kei, however, seemed like a ditzy girl on first glance. She was bubbly, ever-cheerful and a little hyperactive. That, coupled with her long copper-streaked brown hair and amethyst eyes, made her seem like a cheerleader type of girl. The truth was, she was no weaker than Sacchi, having a strong personality. She was also able to defend herself, one of the benefits of living with three older brothers.  
  
Takeshi was basically a normal typical guy. He was serious and quiet most of the time, but if you knew him really well he is very fun- loving. He was someone you could count on in an emergency, as he was very level-headed and was able to think clearly in difficult situations.  
  
The three of them had known each other since young as they lived in the same neighbourhood. Although Sacchi was a year younger, they got on very well with each other.  
  
The three of them were laughing and joking as they headed for school like they did every morning. That morning, however, they heard something out of the ordinary and decided to take a look.  
  
"Kei, what is it?" Takeshi asked. Kei parted the bushes in front of her and gasped in surprise.  
  
"Oh my god! What are those?"  
  
Takeshi and Sacchi were about to ask Kei to clarify when they saw the creatures too. Their mouths promptly fell open as they took in the scene in front of them.  
  
In the bushes there was a small white kangaroo with stripes defending itself from what seemed to be a very ugly green plant with a face, two tentacles and some red and blue petals on its head. The tentacles whipped at the kangaroo as the teenagers watched.  
  
"Blinding Bubble!" The kangaroo yelled in female sounding voice. Several glowing bubbles materialized and floated in front of the plant where they burst. There was a flash of light and the plant dissolved into little pieces. The kangaroo gave what seemed like a triumphant smile and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Amongst the three teenagers, Kei was the first to react. She ran to the kangaroo's side and gingerly stroked it, finding that the kangaroo was still breathing, but out cold. As she stroked it, the kangaroo slowly opened its eyes. By this time, Takeshi and Sacchi had also recovered from their shock and made their way to where Kei and the kangaroo were.  
  
The kangaroo opened its eyes and blinked. It had mesmerizing dark purple eyes that seemed to contain limitless knowledge. It slowly surveyed the three humans staring down at it, its gaze stopping at the female who held it. Instinctively, it knew that this was the one it was looking for.  
  
Kei noticed the kangaroo staring at her. She glanced at her friends. They seemed to be in some kind of stupor. Kei sighed, she was going to have to do this herself.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am Kangamon. I greet you, DigiTamer." Kangamon said in slightly childish voice, which contrasted with her mature-looking eyes. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
"You're welcome.but how did I help you? And why do you call me DigiTamer?" Kei questioned.  
  
"You helped me by giving me some of your energy after I fainted. The energy helped me to regain consciousness." Kangamon's purple eyes blinked. "I call you DigiTamer because you are one. A Digitamer is a human who is joined to a Digimon as a partner, as we are."  
  
"I see." Kei said, although actually she was more baffled than before. Takeshi broke in.  
  
"Wait a minute. Did you say Digimon? Isn't that just a game?"  
  
Kangamon turned her eyes to Takeshi. "You are wrong, DigiTamer. The Digital World and the Digimon are very much real. The Digital World is a universe parallel to your own world, what is known to us as the Real World. Both the Digital World and Digimon were created from unused and discarded data from your computers and internet. Digimon only appear in the Real World when there is a crisis in the Digital World, causing a fluctuation in the data."  
  
"What will you do now, Kangamon?" Kei asked worriedly.  
  
"I have to get back to the Digital World. I have an important message to pass. But I do not have enough energy to open the portal." Kangamon sighed.  
  
"I can help you." Kei started but was cut off by Sacchi. "Kei, c'mon we have to get to school. We don't have much time."  
  
"But." Kei looked from Kangamon to her friends and back again. She had no explanation for it but she felt a strange need to help Kangamon. Besides, she never left a friend in need, and although she had only just met Kangamon, she already saw her as a friend. Making up her mind, she told her friends, "I need to help her."  
  
"Thank you, DigiTamer. To open a portal all you have to do is to hold up your D-gadget, concentrate your energy into it and say 'Digi Port open'."  
  
"D-gadget?" Kei noticed a pendant like object hanging around her neck and held it up. It fit her palm perfectly. "Is this it?" Kangamon nodded. Kei took a deep breath and did as Kangamon told her.  
  
_DIGITAL PORTAL OPEN_ A small speck of light appeared in the sky and rapidly grew into a large glowing white sphere with occasional flashes of colour as the three teenagers watched in awe. Kangamon smiled slightly and walked towards the portal. Turning around, she thanked the three of them and entered the portal.  
  
As Kangamon entered the portal the three teenagers all felt a sucking sensation and the next thing they knew, they were flying into the portal.  
  
Richard Hunter aka Rick, was walking down the street when he saw a bright light. When he went to take a closer look, he felt a sucking sensation and felt himself flying into a sphere of bright white light.  
TBC........  
  
Author's notes: Well this is finally done.anyway thanks to ssofman and Mario 72486 for contributing Sacchi and Rick, I promise Rick will get bigger parts in the next chapters. Thanks to all you guys out there who read this. Comments and advice are welcome. Oh yeah, the form for characters is still up, go to my bio to get it.  
  
Up next: What will happen to Kei, Takeshi, Rick and Sacchi? Who will their Digimon be and what is the message Kangamon had to deliver? Find out in the next chapter which will probably be up in a week or two. 


	3. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did I would be rich. As it is, all I can do is write fanfics and hope you enjoy them. I do not own Rick or Sacchi, only Kei, Takeshi and their Digimon and any other Digimon I created.  
  
Digimon: Legend Of The Holy Dragon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rick groaned and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and tried to remember what happened. All he remembered was being pulled into a bright white sphere before he woke up here. Wherever here was.  
  
Standing up, he looked around. He was in a very large grassland with occasional trees here and there. A breeze blew around him, making his jet- black hair, T-shirt and denim jacket ripple. A glint caught his eye and he looked down. There, on his belt was a white device about the size of his palm. It had a circular screen on one side framed with a metallic silver ring. Rick removed it from his belt liking the way it fit into his hand. A word appeared in his mind and he said, "Activate."  
  
A bright white glow surrounded the device and his arm. When the glow faded, Rick felt his jaw drop. On his arm was something that resembled a metallic glove, with the same circular screen on the part on the back of his hand. It had buttons and strange writing all over it and five slots on the underside. He moved his wrist experimentally, expecting his movements to be cumbered by the glove, but to his surprise, it moved as though it was a part of his skin.  
  
Suddenly, the device beeped and produced a round hologram picture above the screen. Rick saw that it was a map of some sort. There was a white dot marking the place he stood and three dots in purple, blue and green to the north. Curious, he started off in that direction.  
  
Kei sat up slowly, trying to ignore her pounding headache. She felt like she had just passed under a bulldozer. Around her, she saw Takeshi and Sacchi getting up. Kangamon was standing a little apart from them.  
  
Then she remembered. She had opened a portal to the Digital World.  
  
"The Digital World! We're in the Digital World!" She exclaimed. Kangamon looked at her and nodded. Sacchi looked around in wonder.  
  
"Its so beautiful, like a place in a fairy tale." She commented. Kangamon smiled slightly and said, "The Digital World is indeed beautiful, but." she paused to sniff at the air. "They're coming."  
  
"Who's coming?" Kei asked when she spotted a figure walking towards them.  
  
Rick saw the three people as he walked up the grassy slope. To his surprise he recognized all three, Sacchi and Takeshi from the soccer team and the girl they always hung out with. He hastened his steps and quickly made it to them. "Rick!" Takeshi exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you guys doing here, then? What place is this anyway?" Rick retorted. "I got sucked into a white thingy and found myself here." he added.  
  
"That's what happened to us. And this is the Digital World, believe it or not. The white thingy was a portal opened by Kei." Sacchi explained, pointing to Kei.  
  
"Digital World? That's a story isn't it?" Rick said skeptically. Then his jaw fell open. Kangamon was standing behind the other three along with a small brown cat with green eyes, a brown horseshoe crab with gold patterns on the back of its shell and a 3-foot long green snake-like creature with arms. It had red stripes going down its back and red eyes, with black claws and fangs and two black horns sticking out of its head.  
  
"Kangamon? Who are they? Are they Digimon too?" Kei asked in awe. Kangamon nodded. "This is Pekomon." The cat walked towards Sacchi and jumped onto her shoulder. Sacchi had a look of surprise and delight on her face. She stroked Pekomon lightly. "Thanks, that feels great!" Pekomon purred.  
  
"This is Shaulamon." The horseshoe crab moved forward and stopped at Takeshi's feet. It was surprisingly fast for its shape and size.  
  
"Hi Digitamer! I have been waiting for you for a long time! I'm so happy that we finally meet!" Shaulamon chattered away happily. Takeshi gave it an amused smile and said, "I'm happy to meet you too, Shaulamon!"  
  
The snake-like creature slithered in front of Rick, staring at him in the eye. Glowing red eyes met ice blue eyes and Rick shivered in spite of himself.  
  
Kangamon said to Rick, "This is Vipermon, your Digimon. This is the Digital World. I know that you do not believe me, but I hope you can accept this as you will be here for some time."  
  
"We will be here for sometime? Why?" Takeshi asked, looking up from Shaulamon's chattering.  
  
"There has been a strange happening in the data of the Digital World caused by your appearance here. The portals are somehow locked and there is no way for you to return to the Real World. Unless." Kangamon's eyes flashed strangely as she said this.  
  
"Unless what?" Rick asked softly.  
  
Kangamon glanced up at the sky. "Unless you can unlock the secret of the Holy Dragon."  
  
"What's the Holy Dragon?" Kei asked. Kangamon seemed hesitant to answer the question.  
  
"Tell them, Kangamon. They need to know." Pekomon said, her voice quiet and serious. Too serious, Sacchi realised as she reached to stroke her new partner. Looking around, she saw that the rest of the Digimon were exceptionally serious too; even Shaulamon had stopped chattering non-stop. Whatever it was, this was important stuff.  
  
Kangamon took a deep breath. "The Holy Dragon is a legend in our land. Long ago, it defeated the evil SkullDesdemon by sacrificing its life to use its ultimate attack. It is said that both of these ancient Digimon will return one day and duel again. When SkullDesdemon returns, strange things will happen to the world, not just this world, but the Real World as well. One of these things is the locking of the portals. The only thing we can do now is to find a way to revive the Holy Dragon but the journey will be extremely difficult." She paused to look at the four teenagers. "Do you think you can take on the task, DigiTamers?"  
  
Kei, Sacchi, Takeshi and Rick looked at each other. As their eyes met, they somehow knew that no matter what, they would have to go through this. Determination flared in their eyes and they said in unison, "Yes."  
  
The Digimon exchanged glances. Kangamon allowed herself a grim smile. She had known that they would not refuse. Now the only problem was to actually revive the Holy Dragon. Unfortunately, that was also the hard part.  
  
Takeshi looked at the other three. Suddenly, he noticed something he had not seen before. There was a metallic white glove-like thing on Rick's left arm. Gesturing to it, he asked, "Where did you get that? It looks cool."  
  
"This? Actually I don't really know. I had a white device that turned into this when I said 'activate'."  
  
Kei, who was listening to their conversation, had a sudden idea. A white device that turned into the glove-like thing. She held up her pendant, which Kangamon had called a D-gadget, and said, "Activate."  
  
A bright flash of violet caused the others to look at Kei. Her right arm was surrounded in a violet glow. When the glow faded, there was a metallic glove similar to Rick's. It was purple and had a circular screen on the back. It went halfway up her lower arm before extending into a few straps that wrapped up to her upper arm. There were buttons and strange writing all over it like Rick's and had five slots on the side. Kei moved her arm and found to her surprise that the glove moved as if it were a second skin.  
  
"What did you do, Kei?" Takeshi asked. Kei explained that she had decided to try saying 'activate' to her D-gadget and it had turned into the glove.  
  
"Cool! I want to try that too!" Sacchi exclaimed. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and took out a green D-gadget shaped like a mobile phone. "Activate!"  
  
A green glow enveloped her right arm. After a while, the glow faded to reveal a dark green metallic glove. It stretched all the way up to her shoulder like arm armour. Apart from that, it was similar to Kei and Rick's, with a circular screen, buttons and strange writing. It had five slots around the wrist area.  
  
Takeshi raised his left arm. On it was a D-gadget shaped like a watch. He said 'activate' and the watch emitted a blue glow which surrounded his arm. When the glow faded, there was a blue metallic glove on his arm which reached his elbow. Like the other three, it had a circular screen, along with buttons and strange writing. The five slots were in a triangular shape on the top of the glove.  
  
Suddenly, all four D-gadgets beeped and projected a round holographic picture of a brown and purple creature. The Digimon were all staring towards the mountains that lined one side of the grassland. "Enemies!" Pekomon growled.  
  
"Tapirmon. Vaccine type rookie. Attack: Waking Dream." Rick read just as Sacchi yelled, "Look!"  
  
The four of them stared in fascination and fear as a herd of Tapirmon swept down a hill and towards them.  
TBC..  
  
Author's notes: I would like to thank mario72486 and ssofman (again) for contributing their characters and everyone who reviewed. Thanks you guys! Also thanks to everyone who read this. Any comments or suggestions are welcome. By the way, the form for characters is closed. Sorry to anyone who wanted to submit their character.  
  
Up next: What will the DigiTamers do about the herd of Tapirmon? Just how dangerous will their journey be? Kangamon's message will be revealed soon. The next chapter should be up in a week or so. 


	4. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I don't own Rick and Sacchi, all I own are Kei and Takeshi and any Digimon I happen to think up. How many times do I actually have to say this?  
  
Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Tapirmon. Vaccine type rookie. Attack: Waking Dream." Rick read just as Sacchi yelled, "Look!"  
  
The four of them stared in fascination and fear as a herd of Tapirmon swept down a hill and towards them.  
  
"Poison Beam!"  
  
"Blinding Bubble!"  
  
"Speed Attack!"  
  
"Poison Dart!"  
  
Shaulamon, Kangamon, Pekomon and Vipermon attacked simultaneously. Pekomon dashed into the herd of Tapirmon with her claws outstretched as brilliant white bubbles, black claws and a deep purple beam hit the front of the herd. For a moment nothing happened, then the front of the herd dissolved into fragments of data.  
  
"Way to go!" Takeshi cheered.  
  
The back half of the herd slowed down and stopped completely still. Then they attacked all at once.  
  
"Waking Dream!"  
  
A huge purple aura radiated from the gathered Tapirmon before yellowish ghostly shapes rushed out to attack the four partner Digimon. There was a flash, which faded to reveal Vipermon, Shaulamon and Kangamon weakened but still standing. But-  
  
"Pekomon!" Sacchi cried as she rushed to her partner's side. Pekomon, having been the closest to the herd, had taken the brunt of the attack and lay unconscious on the ground. "Pekomon! Wake up! Please!" Sacchi shook Pekomon gently, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Waking Dream!" The Tapirmon herd attacked again, this time aimed straight towards Sacchi and Pekomon.  
  
"Sacchi, look out!" The other three teens shouted.  
  
Sacchi turned and saw the attack heading towards her. As she stared at it, a thought flashed through her head. I have to protect Pekomon! No matter what! Without thinking, she threw herself over Pekomon and prepared to be hit.  
  
Pekomon floated on a sea of pulsing green nothingness. She knew that she was hurt, but could not feel any pain; she just knew that she was hurt badly.  
  
Where am I? What.what happened?  
  
Glimpses of memories floated through her mind. The Tapirmon herd. I was hit.and.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a voice. Sacchi's voice.  
  
"I have to protect Pekomon! No matter what!"  
  
Pekomon felt Sacchi's body over hers, sensed Sacchi about to be hit. She knew Sacchi would not survive the attack.  
  
No! Sacchi!  
  
Kei, Takeshi and Rick looked on in horror as the Tapirmon's attack shot towards Sacchi. There was nothing they could do.  
  
The attack was about to hit when the D-gadgets flashed a single word.  
  
_DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
A brilliant green glow enveloped Pekomon. The small brown cat grew in size until she was almost as tall as Sacchi. Two wings erupted from her shoulders and her tail split into two bushy tails. Sacchi stared in wonder at the larger cat.  
  
Takeshi used his D-gadget to scan the newly Digivolved cat. "Synekomon. Data type champion. Attack: Double Swipe, Claws of Steel."  
  
"Double Swipe!" Synekomon's twin tails swiped around her and Sacchi, dispersing the Tapirmon's attack. Without letting the Tapirmon attack again, she took the offensive.  
  
"Claws of Steel!"  
  
In a few seconds, the rest of the Tapirmon were deleted. Synekomon reverted back into Pekomon as Sacchi scooped her up and spun her around. "Pekomon, you rock!" Sacchi cheered. The others all joined in the celebration, with the exception of Vipermon, who stood apart. Rick noticed this and decided to try make friends with him.  
  
"Vipermon, are you alright?" Rick asked as he walked to Vipermon's side. The virus type snake turned to look at him. Once again, Vipermon's red eyes sent shivers down his spine. He wondered briefly if Vipermon's eyes were meant to scare away opponents.  
  
"I'm fine, DigiTamer." Vipermon replied. His voice was as eerie as his eyes, and just as cold. Immediately, Rick saw that it would be hard to befriend him. Glancing away, Vipermon scanned the horizon and tensed. Rick saw the change and pointed his D-gadget towards the place Vipermon was staring at. It beeped and projected a holo of an angel Digimon in armour. There was no other data.  
  
Rick sighed and ran back towards the group. He had the feeling that this was going to be a long day.  
  
"What? Another Digimon? Which one is it?" Kei demanded. Rick showed them the holo. The other D-gadgets beeped and projected holos too, but with the complete information of the Digimon. "Seraphimon. Vaccine type mega. Attacks: Seven Heavens." "A Mega? How are we supposed to fight that?" Kei asked incredulously.  
  
"We do not have to fight. He is not our enemy." Kangamon replied, her eyes glittering strangely. Suddenly, all the Digimon tensed. "He's coming." Shaulamon said.  
  
The words were hardly out of his mouth when they all saw a strange glittering in the sky. As they watched, the glittering solidified into an armoured angel Digimon with five pairs of golden wings.  
  
Kangamon walked forward, stopping before Seraphimon. "I greet you, Lord Seraphimon." Seraphimon nodded. "What news do you have from the Real World?" Seraphimon's voice was deep and majestic, like that of a king.  
  
"Lord, SkullDesdemon is returning. Digimon have been appearing in the Real World. When I returned, these humans were pulled here and caused the portals to be locked."  
  
"I see. Good work. The other guardians will be informed of this. I presume these humans will aid us in reviving the Holy Dragon?"  
  
"Yes, Lord."  
  
"Good," Seraphimon turned to the four DigiTamers. "On behalf of the guardians of the Digital World, I thank you. If you need us, we will do whatever we can to help. Good luck."  
  
After saying that, Seraphimon exited in a cloud of glitter.  
  
"Where did he go?" Takeshi asked after a pause. "Aren't the portals locked? And who are the guardians?" Kangamon replied, "That was not a portal. It is a special teleportation skills only known to the guardians. The guardians are protectors of the Digital World. They are the highest ranking Digimon after the Holy Dragon, who was the ruler. Some of their identities are secret; the ones I know of are Lord Seraphimon and Lady Magnadramon."  
  
"Its getting late. Come on, lets go." Pekomon suggested. They agreed and started to walk when-  
  
"Which way do we go? We can't search the entire Digital World!" Kei said. The humans and Digimon all stopped in their tracks. None of them had thought about this.  
  
Suddenly, Kangamon spoke up. "There is a prophecy in the legend of the Holy Dragon. It might help us.  
  
'Ressurection del drago, viaggio della malvagità di pericolo minaccia, pericoli surreal  
  
Individui la furia, sull'isola rivelano il mystic, all'interno della foresta  
  
Fonda il mystical ed il furious riflettono il pericolo, paralizzano la malvagità  
  
Scopra il lunare, nella denunzia della valle il solare, sotto il vulcano  
  
Unisca il sole e la luna fa rivivere quello santo, la malvagità di sconfitta per la merce'  
  
Its meaning is:  
  
'Ressurection of Dragon, journey of peril Evil threatens, dangers surreal  
  
Locate the Fury, on the island Reveal the Mystic, within the forest  
  
Merge the mystical and the furious Reflect the danger, cripple the evil  
  
Uncover the Lunar, in the valley Expose the Solar, under the volcano  
  
Combine the sun and the moon Revive the Holy One, defeat evil for good'"  
  
" 'Locate the Fury, on the island'. Lets go to the island then!" Takeshi suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Rick checked his D-gadget. "Its to the south-west. Lets go!"  
  
TBC..  
  
Author's notes: Wow! My longest chapter yet! Did you guys like the prophecy? Its in Italian. Sorry if the grammar isn't right because I translated it word for word. Thanks again to mario72486 and ssofman for Rick and Sacchi. Next chapter should be up soon.  
  
Up next: What will happen on the way to the island? What exactly is the Fury? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. Chip Activate

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I don't own Digimon, I don't own Digimon.Repeat that a hundred times and you'll get the basic idea.  
  
Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oh man! I hate this place!" Kei complained, swatting away a couple of leaves.  
  
"You shouldn't complain. Swamps are great! They give life to many of us Digimon. Plants too. You should revel in the wonderful humidity and wetness of the swamp, listen to the beautiful sounds of the faraway water, the breeze through the trees.." Shaulamon intoned blissfully.  
  
"Shut up, crab!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not truly a crab you know! I'm a horseshoe crab and you better remember that!" Shaulamon stated indignantly.  
  
"Whatever, crabs are crabs. All they are good for is eating."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Will you guys cut it out? I can't hear myself think! And furthermore I don't feel like staying in here any longer than possible." Takeshi snapped, glaring at his all-too-talkative partner and currently very annoying best friend.  
  
Shaulamon stuck his tongue out at his partner and crawled ahead, grumbling about fussy humans.  
  
"Well, thanks for sticking up for me, Keshi." Kei grumbled as she fell into step beside Takeshi.  
  
"Serves you right for being so noisy!"  
  
Kei was about to retort when a loud "Oh, crap!" came from the front.  
  
"You two better get your mouths shut and your asses up here now! We've got trouble!" Sacchi yelled.  
  
Takeshi and Kei exchanged a look and sprinted to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
"Flymon. Virus type champion. Attacks: Brown Stinger, Poison Powder." Rick read just as the two caught up. Both teens were shocked as they saw what exactly was the 'trouble'.  
  
Five large bee-like Digimon with red jagged wings were staring at their group and they did not look very happy.  
  
"Erm.I know this is a bad moment. but what happened here?" Takeshi asked, goggling at the Flymon. After all, you don't see bees as large or as angry everyday.  
  
"It was my fault. I failed to sense those Flymon." Vipermon said coldly as he eyed the enemy.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Vipermon. It could have happened to anyone." Rick said, looking up from his D-gadget.  
  
"Anyway, lets fight! They're champions, right?" Rick nodded to Sacchi's question. "Alright! Let's go, Pekomon! Chip Activate!"  
  
_DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
Green light flashed around Pekomon and faded to reveal Synekomon. Kei, Takeshi and Rick's jaws all dropped open.  
  
"Sacchi, how did you do that?!?" Takeshi exclaimed in amazement.  
  
"Well, I found some digital chips in my pocket while we were walking. They have labels on them and fit into the D-gadget slots. So I figured they must be sort of power-ups." Sacchi replied smugly.  
  
"Hey! I have some chips too! Speed Boost. Attack Boost. Power Charge. Ice Cage."  
  
The DigiTamers all dug into their pockets and produced various chips. Like Sacchi said, the chips fit into the slots on their D-gadgets.  
  
"Chip Activate! Attack Boost! Shaulamon, use your Poison Beam!" Takeshi yelled. Shaulamon complied and shot a purple beam at the nearest Flymon. A purple mist surrounded the bee type Digimon. Kangamon took the chance to attack.  
  
"Kanga Kick!" The Flymon shuddered, white sparks running across the purple mist surrounding it, and dissolved into data.  
  
Claws outstretched, Synekomon leapt for the second Flymon. Using her Claws of Steel, she deleted it with ease.  
  
"Poison Powder!" Buzzing furiously, the remaining three Flymon combined their attacks. A fine powder blew out and settled over the four Digimon. Shaulamon and Vipermon simply shook off the powder as they were also poison types but the same could not be said for the two female Digimon. Synekomon and Kangamon collapsed to the ground as poison invaded their bodies.  
  
"Synekomon!" "Kangamon!" In unison, Sacchi and Kei dashed to their respective partners' sides.  
  
Takeshi exchanged a look with Rick. So it was up to them now. "Vipermon, Toxic Strike!"  
  
"Shaulamon, Jet Sting!"  
  
Vipermon and Shaulamon darted forwards, Vipermon slashing with his claws and Shaulamon attacking with his tail. In a few attacks, they took out another two of the Flymon. As they prepared to attack the last Flymon, a loud buzzing erupted from behind the Flymon and at least twenty more Flymon emerged.  
  
"Brown Stinger!" The newcomers attacked as one, aiming straight at Vipermon.  
  
"Vipermon! Chip Activate! Zeus' Shield!" Rick yelled.  
  
A metal shield appeared over Vipermon. The Flymon's attacks rained on the shield, scratching and denting it. Finally, one attack managed to break the shield, hitting Vipermon full on. With an angry hiss, he fainted.  
  
"Vipermon! Wake up!" Rick yelled as his shook his partner's inert body. Nothing happened. Clenching his fists, he cursed himself for his uselessness.  
  
Takeshi glanced at his friends. Their partner Digimon were all unable to battle anymore. He would have to do this alone and as fast as possible. The best way would be to increase Shaulamon's offense.  
  
"Chip Activate! Attack Boost! Power Charge! Speed Boost!"  
  
Shaulamon felt new energy running through his body. In a flash, he was amongst the Flymon, attacking left and right. Many Flymon were deleted, but there were simply too many. More than once, he was hit by a Brown Stinger.  
  
Takeshi watched the proceedings in worry. Thinking furiously, he tried to figure out a way to help his partner. But no matter what method he thought of, there was still one problem: they did not have enough power.  
  
No! I can't give up now! I have to win this for them! As Takeshi glanced at his friends, a fresh determination surged through him. At that moment, his D-gadget beeped.  
  
_DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
A bright blue light surrounded Shaulamon. His form changed from a horseshoe crab to a scorpion. Golden symbols and patterns decorated his exoskeleton.  
  
Takeshi stared at his newly digivolved partner. Then, he raised his D- gadget and scanned him. "Arachnimon. Data type champion. Attacks: Sting Strike, Toxic Ball."  
  
"Toxic Ball!" Multiple deep purple orbs appeared around Arachnimon, growing in size until they were approximately the size of soccer balls. Then, they all fired simultaneously at the Flymon and exploded.  
  
When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Takeshi saw that all the Flymon had been deleted. Arachnimon reverted back into his rookie form. As Takeshi hugged Shaulamon, a digivolution chip and healing chip materialized in his hand.  
  
Turning to his friends, he used the Full Heal chip to heal the other Digimon.  
  
Two days later, they reached the seashore without further problems.  
  
"Not to mention the obvious, how are we supposed to get to the island?" Sacchi asked.  
  
"Erm.I think we have a more pressing problem." Kei said, pointing to their right. There, lying on the sand, was a long, blue with red stripes snake-like Digimon.  
  
Author's notes: That's finally done. Thanks to mario72486 and ssofman again for Rick and Sacchi and their Digimon. Thanks also to all readers and reviewers, you guys make my day!  
  
Up next: Island paradise? Beach parties? In your dreams! The DigiTamers' crazy island adventure in the Digital World unfolds! 


	6. Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Rick or Sacchi. All I own are Kei, Takeshi, their Digimon and whatever else I created.  
  
*word* -- thoughts  
  
Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon Chapter 5  
  
Takeshi scanned the Digimon. "Seadramon. Data type champion. Attacks: Ice Blast, Ice Winter."  
  
"A champion? I'll take it!" Sacchi said as she pulled out a couple of chips. "Chip Activate! Digivolve!"  
  
_DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
There was a familiar flash of green light as Pekomon digivolved to Synekomon. Takeshi used his digivolution chip too.  
  
_DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
In a flash of blue light, Shaulamon transformed into his champion form. The scorpion Digimon scuttled forward to form a defensive line with the rest of the Digimon.  
  
The Seadramon raised its head to look at the DigiTamers. Letting out a loud growl, it moved. Coiling slightly like a snake, it prepared to strike.  
  
"Ice Blast!"  
  
A pale blue-white orb formed in the sea Digimon's mouth. When it reached the size of a beach ball, Seadramon fired it towards the Digimon. As it flew towards the Digimon, the orb gained speed and changed into an arrowhead shaped chunk of ice.  
  
"Double Swipe!" Synekomon yowled, swiping her tails in an attempt to stop the attack. There was a sound of glass shattering and a fine cloud of ice shards flew out. Jumping up, she prepared to attack the Seadramon. The other Digimon also they prepared their attacks.  
  
"Toxic Ball!" Multiple purple orbs formed around Arachnimon and he was about to fire them when another Ice Blast broke through the mist of ice and hit him straight on the head. He wobbled a little and fell unconscious on his side.  
  
"Arachnimon!" Takeshi shouted and ran towards his partner. But before he reached the scorpion, the purple orbs still surrounding the Digimon exploded. When the smoke cleared, Takeshi was lying unconscious beside Arachnimon.  
  
"Keshi!" Kei cried, running over to her best friend. Crouching next to him, she shook him gently, trying to make him wake up. Sacchi, hearing her cry, looked over and took in the scene. However, she was prevented from helping as the Seadramon launched its next attack.  
  
"Ice Winter!"  
  
A sharp, dry and cold wind started blowing and quickly gathered into a small whirlwind around the DigiTamers and their Digimon. Fragments of ice occasionally flew out from the whirlwind. The remaining three Digimon all tried to dispel the whirlwind, to no avail. Their attacks just bounced off the rapidly spinning winds. Meanwhile, the whirlwind started to shrink in size, forcing to DigiTamers and Digimon to move closer together.  
  
Dragging Takeshi with her, Kei tried to move both him and Arachnimon to the center of the whirlwind. She was a step too late as the whirlwind caught up with them and lifted Takeshi and Arachnimon up to the top of the whirlwind.  
  
"Keshi!" Kei yelled again, desperately trying to find a way to get him down. Kangamon sensed her partner's distress and tried to get the two down. But no matter how much she jumped, the wind would unbalance her and send her tumbling down again.  
  
Kei was watching Kangamon. Seeing her partner failing to jump up, she hurriedly looked through her chips, but found none that she could use. Meanwhile, the whirlwind had closed in some more.  
  
"Kangamon! You can do it!" She yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a bright violet flooded the area. The DigiTamers' D-gadgets all flashed a single word.  
  
_DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
Within the light, Kangamon grew larger. Her dark stripes turned to indigo and a horn grew on her nose. She was now large enough for Kei to ride on.  
  
The light around the kangaroo Digimon faded. Kei scanned her digivolved partner. "Macropodimon. Vaccine type champion. Attacks: Power Slash, Light Frenzy." She read.  
  
Macropodimon bent down and motioned for Kei to get on. When Kei was safely seated on Macropodimon's back, she jumped, her powerful flank muscles flexing. This time round, the winds did not blow her off course and they rescued Takeshi and Arachnimon easily. Landing outside the whirlwind, Kei set the two down and Macropodimon jumped in again. It took two more trips to get the rest out.  
  
Kei looked at their enemy. The Seadramon was roaring furiously, its tail flailing around. That was when she saw the object protruding from its body. Realizing that the object was probably what caused the Seadramon to attack them, Kei whispered a plan to Macropodimon. Macropodimon nodded and bounded towards the Seadramon. When they got close enough, Macropodimon made her move.  
  
"Light Frenzy!"  
  
Beams of blindingly bright violet light shot out from Macropodimon's body and criss-crossed all over the place. The Seadramon roared angrily, blinded. Taking that chance, Macropodimon leapt over the Seadramon's head to the place where the object stuck to its body. Gathering her strength, Kei pulled the object out.  
  
The Seadramon immediately collapsed. Meanwhile, Macropodimon and the other champions reverted to their rookie forms. Shaulamon and Takeshi were starting to come to.  
  
The Seadramon was still lying on the ground. Feeling a little sorry for it, Kei walked over to it. She was just reaching out to stroke the sea creature's nose when its eyes flew open. Yelping in surprise, Kei snatched her hand away and retreated a few steps.  
  
The Seadramon opened its mouth and the DigiTamers and their Digimon all flinched. To their amazement, the Seadramon spoke.  
  
"Thank you for releasing me from the Dark Lord. What can I do to repay you?" The Seadramon's voice was deep and vaguely held the sound of its namesake, the sea.  
  
"The Dark Lord? Who's he?" Rick asked cautiously.  
  
"The Dark Lord is SkullDesdemon. Some Digimon do not dare to speak his name as they fear his wrath, which is believed to be unleashed on those who do not respect him." Kangamon explained. Then, she frowned. "What do you mean by releasing you from the Dark Lord?"  
  
"The Dark Lord is returning. The signs have appeared." Seadramon growled, baring sharp teeth. Kangamon nodded and it continued. "I was captured by some minions of his. They stuck that rod," Seadramon paused, pointing at the object Kei had pulled out. "It has a dark power that took over my mind and caused me to attack you. You pulled it out, which released me from the Dark Lord's control."  
  
"So you wish to repay us for releasing you?" Seadramon nodded. "Do you think you could ferry us to the island?" Takeshi asked.  
  
"Of course! Climb onto my back."  
  
Half an hour later, they were halfway to the island. Rick was sitting near Seadramon's head, trying to get Vipermon to loosen up and make friends when Sacchi came over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Rick, I need your help with something." She said.  
  
"Yeah? Well, what is it?"  
  
"I need you to help me match make Kei and Takeshi." Sacchi replied, her eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
"No. I refuse to partake in such a potentially dangerous activity"  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, they totally belong together! Didn't you see how worried Kei was when Takeshi got knocked out?"  
  
"No. I don't like matchmaking." Rick said, standing his ground.  
  
"Please? Or would you like to lose an arm?" Sacchi demanded, glaring at him. "Don't spoil my fun!"  
  
Rick held up both arms in defeat. "Fine, fine. Just this once."  
  
"Thank you!" Rick was taken unawares when Sacchi clapped him on the back, resulting in him nearly falling off. Sacchi laughed at him and headed back to where Pekomon waited.  
  
Suddenly, a huge wave reared up in front of them. Seadramon tried to avoid it but it was too fast and broke over them. Rick grabbed onto Seadramon to prevent from falling and turned to tell Vipermon to do the same.  
  
To his horror, Vipermon was already sliding off Saedramon. His scales did not offer much traction on Seadramon's wet skin and he did not use his claws or teeth for fear of hurting Seadramon. In desperation, Rick let go of Seadramon and caught hold of Vipermon. The two continued to slide down Seadramon as Rick tried to hold on to both Vipermon and Seadramon at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, Rick felt Vipermon sliding from his grip. Without a second thought, he completely let go of Seadramon and reinforced his grip on Vipermon. This action left Vipermon completely shocked.  
  
"Why are you doing this, DigiTamer?" He asked.  
  
"Because you are my partner and I'm not going to let you die alone." At that instant, they both slid off Seadramon.  
  
Seadramon turned just as they slid into the water and grabbed them with its teeth as it continued to battle with the raging waves. Vipermon was in a mild state of shock.  
  
*Why did he do that? Is this what friendship is about?* Vipermon thought in confusion.  
  
Gradually, the storm passed and the sea calmed down. The DigiTamers and Digimon were all drenched and Seadramon was tired out from exerting so much energy to fight the storm. Just then, Sacchi shouted something which made all of them look up.  
  
"Look! The island!"  
  
Soon they were standing on the beach, glad to be back on dry land. Seadramon offered to wait for them while they went to find the Fury.  
  
Rick's D-gadget begun to beep as soon as they took a few steps inland. It projected a circular holographic map of the island with a white cross somewhere in the middle of the island.  
  
"Hey guys, this way." He called. Wordlessly, the other three followed.  
  
After a short trek, they reached a cave. Following the cross on the map, they entered the cave. It was dimly lit and had limestone walls. It had a sacred feel to it.  
  
Slowly, they proceeded in silence. Rick led the way. He instinctively knew which way to go, although he had never been here before. After a long way through winding tunnels and caves of various sizes, they arrived at a large lighted cave.  
  
There, in the middle of the room, on a stone pedestal, was the Fury.  
  
TBC..  
  
Author's notes: Ok! Finally done! This is the longest chapter yet! Anyway, what do you readers think? Review and make Kei-chan a very happy girl~! ^_^  
  
Up next: The Fury! Finally! What exactly is it and what does it do? Will Vipermon learn to true meaning of friendship? 


	7. Cobramon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters not created by me. I do own Kei, Takeshi, Kangamon, Shaulamon and their digivolutions and the plot.. you get the idea.  
  
*word* -- thoughts  
  
Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon  
  
Chapter 6  
  
There, in the middle of the room, on a stone pedestal, was the Fury.  
  
It was shaped like a large egg lying on its side, large enough to fit in one hand. It had a base of green and had red, orange and yellow stripes on top. To complete the look, it had three black 'horns' and a black lightning bolt marking on top.  
  
As Rick approached it, the Fury started to glow. In response, Rick's D- gadget glowed too, with a white light that surrounded both Rick and Vipermon. Rick reached out his hand-  
  
And the chamber started to shake. A streamer of light spilled from the Fury and formed a halo in front of the pedestal. The halo of light spun and became a mini-tornado, which suddenly dissipated into little flecks of light. In the place where the halo was stood a strange looking Digimon.  
  
It was shaped like a lion. Its entire body was covered with plush red fur with occasional ripples of orange as the light flecks danced over it. Its paws were metal with a greenish hue and it had a metal collar around its neck. A thick pale orange mane framed its head and large metal teeth could be seen poking out of its mouth.  
  
Takeshi scanned it. Amazingly, there was no data.  
  
The lion Digimon spoke. "I am Furiamon, keeper of the DigiEgg of Fury. You are finally here, chosen owner of the DigiEgg. However, you have to pass the test to receive the DigiEgg. Do you accept?"  
  
Rick glanced at the other three. They were all looking nervously from him to Furiamon and back to him. He knew that by all rights he should be nervous about fighting Furiamon too, but strangely, he felt totally confident that he can and will defeat it and earn the DigiEgg of Fury.  
  
"I accept."  
  
Furiamon smiled slightly and nodded. Then in a blur, he leapt at Rick and Vipermon.  
  
"Chip Activate! Maximum Speed Boost!" Rick yelled, just in time for the chip to take effect as Vipermon evaded Furiamon with incredible speed.  
  
Instantly Furiamon and Vipermon attacked at the same time.  
  
"Flaming Paws!"  
  
"Toxic Strike!"  
  
Fire flared from Furiamon's metal paws as it leapt again. Vipermon countered in mid air, black claws outstretched.  
  
In a matter of seconds, all the DigiTamers and other Digimon could see were a series of blurs. Occasionally, one of the fighting Digimon would come into focus for a fraction of a heartbeat before speeding into a blur again.  
  
However, Vipermon saw everything in perfect clarity, every movement his opponent took was as clear as crystal. As Furiamon slashed with his metal claws, he ducked down and swung his tail against Furiamon's hind legs, causing it to lose balance.  
  
The others saw Furiamon suddenly falling out of the tangle of blurs and landing on the floor with a resonating metallic clang. Vipermon slowed down and similarly cam into view.  
  
Without warning, Furiamon leapt up, high above Vipermon and, using all of his incredible speed, attacked.  
  
"Lion's Fury!"  
  
Copies of Furiamon materialized all around Vipermon. With an earth- shattering roar, Furiamon and its copies attacked, all ramming into Vipermon.  
  
Vipermon shrieked in pain, a sound no one had ever heard him make before. Flames crackled all over his body as he collapsed, the shriek fading into a furious hiss.  
  
"Vipermon!" Rick shouted as he dashed to his fallen partner's side. Vipermon had stopped hissing and was breathing heavily, wisps of smoke rising from where the flames had burnt him.  
  
"I am sorry, DigiTamer. I have failed to defeat Furiamon and earn the DigiEgg." Vipermon managed between breaths.  
  
"Its all right, Vipermon. It doesn't matter. As long as you're OK."  
  
Vipermon looked into his DigiTamer's ice blue eyes and saw indescribable concern in them. * Why is he so concerned about me? Is this friendship?*  
  
Behind them, Sacchi was yelling at Furiamon. "How can you hurt him like that? Isn't this supposed to be a test?"  
  
"It is a test. A test to see if he is worthy of the DigiEgg which I have guarded for centuries. Besides, it was the DigiTamer's choice to accept the test."  
  
"Choice? I'll give you choice! Come on, Pekomon!" Sacchi headed towards Rick.  
  
An arm blocked her way. Startled, she looked up to see Takeshi preventing her from going to help. "Its his fight. We have no right to interfere," he said. Sacchi knew that Takeshi was right, but nonetheless glared daggers at him.  
  
A flash of light caught her eye. As she looked towards Rick, her D-gadget flashed a word.  
  
_DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
A warm white light enveloped Vipermon as he changed. He grew much longer and his neck spread out into a cobra hood with scary markings. Green skin turned orange and red stripes turned blue. A bunch of spikes grew out of its tail.  
  
The newly digivolved Digimon hissed a challenge. Rick stared at his partner and belatedly scanned him. "Cobramon. Virus type champion. Attacks: Fire Blast, Tail Slash, Copycat."  
  
"Fire Blast!" An orb of fire formed in Cobramon's open mouth and grew in size before firing at Furiamon. The diameter of the blast was so large that Furiamon, for all its amazing speed, could not avoid it. It fell onto the ground, writhing in pain.  
  
"Lion's Fury!" Furiamon roared. The attack hit again, but this time Cobramon remained standing and counter-attacked.  
  
"Copycat: Lion's Fury!"  
  
The DigiTamers and Digimon watched in disbelief as Cobramon produced a perfect replica of Furiamon's attack. The attack hit home and Furiamon was felled soundlessly. Cobramon reverted back to his rookie form.  
  
Then everyone started cheering. Vipermon felt something vaguely like pride at having defeated Furiamon all by himself and an unusual feeling of happiness at having digivolved.  
  
Just then Furiamon clambered to its feet, smiling.  
  
"You have proved yourself, chosen owner of the DigiEgg. You may take the DigiEgg with you." With that, it disappeared in a whirl of light.  
  
Rick tentatively stepped up to the pedestal and reached for the Fury. A white light surrounded his hand as he touched it. The same light surrounded Vipermon and revitalized him.  
  
Rick closed his fingers around the DigiEgg and lifted it up. Its glow pulsed once, twice, then faded to reveal a green chip with red, orange and yellow stripes labeled 'Fury'.  
A short while and many winding tunnels later, they found themselves on the beach again. However, the Seadramon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly, the sea became choppy. The waves grew and grew crashed not on the shore but sideways. The water slowly split to reveal a Digimon.  
  
Kei scanned it. "MarineDevimon. Virus type ultimate. Attacks: Evil Wind, Darkness Water."  
  
"Its an ultimate? Wow," Takeshi commented.  
  
"I was sent by the Dark Lord to destroy you and prevent the resurrection of the Holy Dragon. Bow down before the Ultimate Darkness of the Dark Lord!" MarineDevimon exclaimed in a raspy, watery voice.  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Sacchi yelled.  
  
_DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
White, green, blue and purple light flashed as all four rookies digivolved simultaneously as the MarineDevimon attacked.  
  
"Evil Wind!"  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay as my computer was sent for repairs. So what do you think of this chapter? Please R+R!! Arigato!  
  
Up next: How will the battle with an Ultimate turn out? Stay tuned! 


	8. Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters that I did not invent. *word* - thoughts  
  
Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Evil Wind!"  
  
Black tendrils of air swirled around MarineDevimon as the digivolved Digimon attacked.  
  
"Fire Blast!"  
  
"Claws of Steel!"  
  
"Light Frenzy!"  
  
"Toxic Ball!"  
  
Fire, violet light and deep purple orbs flew through the air as Synekomon leapt in to slash MarineDevimon. She sliced off two of MarineDevimon tentacles and leapt clear of the incoming assult of attacks. The fire and light beams hit MarineDevimon head on while the poison orbs exploded on it. Smoke billowed up from the explosion and covered MarineDevimon totally.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then four tendrils of black air snaked out from the smoke and twisted around each of the Digimon. Synekomon and Arachnimon staggered under the attack and only just managed to remain standing while Cobramon shuddered. Of all the Digimon, Macropodimon, being a vaccine type, was affected least by MarineDevimon's attack.  
  
"Arachnimon! Chip activate! Full Heal!" Takeshi shouted. A wave of sparkly light enveloped Arachnimon as he was restored to full health. Once it was done, Takeshi tossed the chip over to Sacchi so that she could heal Synekomon.  
  
*This is not good.* Rick thought as he used a power chip on Cobramon. *We can't keep healing every time MarineDevimon's attack hits. There has to be a better way of defeating it.*  
  
Suddenly, Macropodimon attacked. She used a Light Frenzy that left everyone seeing spots and took the chance to add in a Power Slash. The combination of attacks left a deep gash in MarineDevimon's middle and Arachnimon shot a Toxic Ball right into it.  
  
The explosion should have burst MarineDevimon apart. At least theoretically.  
  
Unexpectedly, MarineDevimon remained standing and in one piece. In fact, it laughed.  
  
Then, as the Digimon and DigiTamers stood gawking, it attacked.  
  
"Darkness Water!"  
  
MarineDevimon was still laughing as huge, black waves reared up behind it. The waves held for a moment, then came rushing down onto the four champions.  
  
"Synekomon! Double Swipe!" "Chip Activate! Zeus' Shield!" Sacchi and Rick yelled at the same time. Their Digimon reacted accordingly, Synekomon using Double Swipe in an attempt to avoid the attack while Cobramon focusing his energy to strengthen the metal shield Rick enacted over it. The other two Digimon attacked as one, hoping to weaken the enormous wave.  
  
"Light Frenzy!" "Toxic Ball!"  
  
The multiple attacks came together with a resounding splashing sound. The DigiTamers shielded their eyes as sea water sprayed at them. When they looked again, an unbelievable sight met their eyes.  
  
Under their combined efforts, the wave had indeed been broken up. However-  
  
MarineDevimon was unscathed, and had taken the distraction to attack again.  
  
Before their eyes rose five more huge, black waves.  
  
"What the--? Hey! That's cheating!" Sacchi yelled at the half-humanoid, half-squid Digimon. MarineDevimon only smirked in response.  
  
Kei started to search for a chip that would be useful against the ultimate Digimon, as Takeshi said, "Its no use. Even if we manage to stop all those waves, MarineDevimon would just make more of them!"  
  
Rick clenched his fists. As he desperately tried to think of something, anything, he could do, he noticed his right fist glowing. Startled, he opened his fist and saw the Fury chip glowing. Instantly, he knew what to do.  
  
"Cobramon! Revert back to Vipermon! It's time we evened the odds!"  
  
As Cobramon complied, Rick slotted in the Fury chip, shouting "Digi Armour Activate!"  
  
Immediately, white light burst out of his D-gadget as a black lightning bolt symbol appeared above the circular screen. In response, Vipermon started glowing with the same light.  
  
In the sphere of light, Vipermon felt a new energy fill his body as he changed. The energy filled him with something he had never felt before: hope and the warmth of friendship.  
  
The sphere of light burst apart, revealing the newly digivolved Digimon. He was a green 10 feet long komodo dragon with the wings of a dragon. He had black eyes and red armour around his body.  
  
Rick's D-gadget beeped and produced a hologram. "Komodomon. Virus type armour champion. Attack: Flame Spear."  
  
"Alright! Komodomon! Flame Spear! Attack MarineDevimon!"  
  
Komodomon opened his mouth and spears of flame appeared. He fired them and they sped of at an amazing speed. MarineDevimon responded by sending down two of the waves stationed behind him.  
  
As the first volley of spears flew towards the waves, Komodomon fired another volley, this time straight towards MarineDevimon. It had no time to counter and the spears hit head on. MarineDevimon staggered, and the remaining waves behind him slowly dissipated back into the sea.  
  
The other Digimon took the chance to attack. MarineDevimon shook under their combined attacks. But it would not go down without a fight.  
  
"Evil Wind!"  
  
It never got beyond that. A stream of energy bullets came out of nowhere and fired straight into MarineDevimon. It convulsed violently, before disintegrating into bits of data.  
  
The Digimon and DigiTamers spun around. To their surprise, they saw a small robotic Digimon standing on a tree not far away. Before anyone could react, it spoke.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who's here? A bunch of pet Digimon and their humans. Never thought you would sink so low, Vipermon. Look where it has gotten you. Once one of the strongest Digimon in the Central Sector, now not even able to defeat that squid. What do you think of humans now?" With that, the Digimon disappeared.  
  
Rick looked at Komodomon. He was snarling, staring at the tree where the Digimon stood.  
  
"Do you know him, Komodomon?"  
  
Komodomon was silent for a long time before replying. "No, DigiTamer. Not anymore."  
  
Suddenly, Kei shouted. "Look!"  
  
On the sea appeared a pod of dolphin Digimon. "Dolphmon. Vaccine type champion. Attacks: Dolphin Kick, Pulse Blast." Takeshi read.  
  
"DigiTamers! We are sent by Seadramon to take you to shore. He said that he was summoned by Lord Seraphimon." The lead Dolphmon said. The DigiTamers and Digimon clambered onto the Dolphmons' backs and they swam off.  
  
"The Prophecy mentions a forest next, so we should head for the forest." Kangamon said. The others agreed and the Dolphmon set off on a north-east course that would take them to the forest.  
  
As they traveled, Rick wondered who was that Digimon who saved them and why Komodomon had said that he did not know the Digimon anymore.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know, this is a very short chapter, but bear with me. I'm having a little trouble balancing the fic, schoolwork, and my website. Gomen to all who had to wait a long time for this.  
  
Up Next: Who exactly is that Digimon? What did Komodomon and the Digimon mean in their dialogues? What will happen as the group goes to find the Mystic? Forest Adventures next on LOTHD! 


	9. Mystic

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon any more than I own the world.

*word* - thoughts

**Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon**

**Chapter 8**

            "How much longer do we have to walk?" Shaulamon whined.

Sacchi checked the holographic map above her D-gadget. "Only a while more. We're almost there."

"Don't be such a weakling, Shaulamon. You are perfectly able to go further than this," Takeshi coaxed his partner, who was currently complaining about having short legs.

Up front, Sacchi suddenly stopped. As the others gathered around her, they all saw the reason why.

Looming up in front of them was a maze made of trees.

Taking a deep breath, Sacchi led them in. Just as Rick had known the way in the cave, Sacchi instinctively knew which way to go. Which was perfect considering that the D-gadgets did not work in the maze.

After a long while, they finally made it to the center of the maze. Sitting on top of a tree stump shaped like a pedestal was the Mystic DigiEgg.

It was a pale blue upright egg with a green stripe down the middle. It had a pair of mini fairy wings sticking out of the back.

An awestruck expression on her face, Sacchi slowly reached out to touch the DigiEgg.

The DigiEgg started to glow with a soft green light as Sacchi's hand got closer and the same green glow spilled out of her D-gadget and enveloped both her and Pekomon. As Sacchi's hand came into contact with the DigiEgg, it exploded in light.

The green light threw out multiple sparks which swirled about before consolidating into a Digimon. As the Digimon became fully tangible, the DigiTamers made out its shape.

It was a long, coiled, pale blue and white serpent. It had three green eyes and a pair of pale violet butterfly wings. Its scales shone slightly and rattled as it moved.

"I am Mystmon, guardian of the Mystic DigiEgg. Have you come to claim the DigiEgg, chosen owner? Do you accept the test of worthiness?" Mystmon asked in a soft rattling voice.

"I accept." Sacchi said without hesitation.

Mystmon nodded and motioned for her to start the battle. Sacchi grabbed a couple of chips and slotted them in.

"Chip Activate! Digivolve! Attack Boost!"

_DIGIVOLUTION_

Green light flashed as Pekomon digivolved into Synekomon. Baring her teeth, she attacked.

"Claws of Steel!"

Mystmon slithered aside and counter attacked. 

"Ice Scale!"

All over Mystmon's body, scales turned shiny and transparent. As soon as they changed, the scales shot out towards Synekomon. Synekomon simply charged through, slashing at Mystmon.

Unexpectedly, even after multiple slashes, Mystmon seemed unaffected although its scales were deeply scored. Mystmon fired off another volley of ice scales and Synekomon used Double Swipe to clear the scales. This continued for a few more rounds before Sacchi got frustrated and slotted another chip.

"Chip Activate! Thunder Plus!"

A cloud of electrons hovered around Synekomon as electricity ran over the feline Digimon. Using Double Swipe, she sent the cloud of electrons against Mystmon. As she leapt in to attack, Synekomon noticed that Mystmon was writhing in pain. The electrons that she blew at Mystmon had settled into the injuried from before and the effect was like pouring salt on an open wound. 

Synekomon changed her attack technique as a sudden idea appeared to her. Gathering thunder power onto her claws, she slashed at Mystmon again, right into the older wounds.

Mystmon screamed, a sound halfway between a screech and a hiss. The DigiTamers all slapped their hands against their ears in an attempt to block out the unholy sound.

As the scream faded, Mystmon slithered slowly upright. It started slithering around Synekomon, its scales rattling as it went. As it circled, the rattling got louder. Finally, Mystmon stopped right in front of Synekomon.

"Snake Charmer."

As it announced its attack, Mystmon started swaying slowly from side to side and its green eyes started glowing eerily. The rattling sound intensified and became higher pitched. As Mystmon swayed, something amazing happened.

Synekomon had been staring at Mystmon. Now she was starting to sway like Mystmon.

"Sacchi! That attack is a hypnotizing skill! You have to wake Synekomon up1" Kangamon said suddenly.

"Hypnotizing? Oh no…Synekomon! Wake up!" Sacchi yelled. Synekomon did not respond.

*What am I doing? Why can't I control my movements? The snake's hypnotizing me? No! I won't allow it!*

"Synekomon! Please! Wake up!" Sacchi shouted worriedly. Frantically, she started searching through her chips to find something that she could use.

A hand appeared in her vision. Sacchi looked up to see Kei holding out her hand with a smile. "I think you're looking for this." she said. Sacchi took the chip Kei held out and slotted it.

"Chip Activate! Debug!" A beam of double helix yellow light shot out of her D-gadget and hit Synekomon. The beam twisted and wrapped around Synekomon.

*A Debug chip? The hypnotism's fading! Thank you, Sacchi!*

After a while, the beam of light burst outward, revealing Synekomon, moving on her own. She growled, baring her teeth, and glared at Mystmon. Her own green eyes glittered strangely and her tail waved lightly.

After a few moments, Mystmon became stiff and immobile. Synekomon leapt up and attacked.

"Claws of Steel!"

This time her attack hit home. As she slashed down, some scales flew off to reveal a large gash. Mystmon collapsed and Synekomon reverted back to Pekomon.

"Pekomon! You did it!" Sacchi yelled as she scooped up Pekomon and hugged her. The others gathered around and cheered for Pekomon's victory.

Unnoticed, Mystmon slithered upright.

"Chosen one, you have proven your worth. You may have the Mystic DigiEgg." Mystmon smiled and dispersed into light.

Sacchi jubilantly held up the DigiEgg. A green light surrounded her hand and Pekomon, energizing her.

Sacchi looked at the DigiEgg. It was glowing with the same green light. The light pulsed a few times before turning into a blue chip with a green stripe and fairy wing patterns. It was labeled 'Mystic'.

"All right! I've got my DigiEgg!" she cheered.

"That's great, Sacchi!" Kei exclaimed. "Now where do we go next?"

"The Valley. Its north-east of here." Kangamon replied.

"All right! Lets go!" Sacchi shouted. Agreeing, they all started towards the valley.

"Don't be happy too soon, Humans. There is much more to come." A shadowed figure whispered and vanished into the bushes.

TBC…

Author's notes: Ok, how was the chapter? I took a grand total of 2 hours and 10 minutes to do it so if its not very good I understand. Tell me what you think, ok?

Up next: Who will get their DigiEgg next? Will the next part of the prophecy come true? Who is the mysterious Digimon who hates humans? Stay tuned!


	10. Nighttime

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, only those that I have created. I own the plot too.

*word* - thoughts

**Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon**

Chapter 9 

Kei looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. In fact, in a few more minutes it would be too dark to travel through the forest. "Hey, let's find a place to spend the night," she said as she hurried to catch up with the others.

Sacchi glanced at the sky. "Ok," she replied. "How about there?"

They looked where she pointed. There was a space in the trees with a small stream running past one side. In unison, they all headed there.

"This looks fine." Rick commented. Takeshi merely nodded. He looked troubled about something. Kei frowned and walked to face him. "Are you ok, Keshi?" Takeshi looked at her and smiled. "It's nothing. Wait a second…Did you just call me Keshi?"

Rick looked at them bickering with a smirk. *Sacchi was right. They do look like a couple.*

They all got busy setting up camp. Soon, a fire was blazing and emitting much welcomed heat. The DigiTamers were unaccustomed to the sudden cold at night in the Digital World although they had been there for some time now.

They plucked some large berries from the trees and sat around the fire eating. Food had been a problem early in the journey but now they were all accustomed to eat whatever food they could find.

As Rick ate his berry, he noticed Sacchi and Pekomon acting _very_ suspiciously. They were whispering to each other and giggling, occasionally glancing at Takeshi and Kei. Rick groaned internally as he realized what was about to happen.

Sacchi had finally decided to implement her matchmaking plan. She and Pekomon carefully made plans leave the two alone, giggling all the while. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rick looking at her exasperatedly and flashed him a cheeky grin coupled with a victory sign.

Jumping to her feet excitedly, Sacchi skipped across the clearing and pulled Rick to his feet. "We're going to take a walk!" She cheerfully announced before dragging Rick off in the direction of the stream, leaving behind two very confused DigiTamers.

Meanwhile, Pekomon had been busy. With Kangamon's help, she managed to abduct Shaulamon without having him open his mouth and spoil everything. Dumping him in a bush, she left Kangamon to keep an eye on him while she headed for her last task.

Just as planned, she found Vipermon resting in the shadows just beyond the fire's light. Although he looked asleep, Pekomon knew that he was ready to leap up and right the moment there was any sign of danger. Sacchi had activated a speed chip for her earlier and now she used it combined with her Speed Attack. The plan worked and she managed to cover Vipermon's mouth log enough to explain what was going on. Vipermon agreed, albeit reluctantly, to keep out of the way.

"Why are we doing this?" Rick grumbled as Sacchi maneuvered him behind some bushes and made him sit down. 

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Sacchi asked, sitting down as well.

"Obviously! If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked, would I?"

"I guess not. Well, there are many, many, many reasons, but they all basically mean 'Its fun.'" Sacchi said thoughtfully.

Rick sighed. He had the feeling this was going to be a _long_ night. He was just preparing to doze off when Sacchi nudged him.

"Look!"

After Sacchi and Rick left, Kei immediately shifted into interrogation mode.

"Keshi, what exactly is wrong with you? Don't tell me that nothing is wrong," she added as Takeshi opened his mouth to do exactly that. As Takeshi bit back his words, Kei continued. "I have known you for nine years and I can see that something is eating you. Out with it." She demanded.

Takeshi sighed. "Haven't you heard of respecting other's privacy?"

"Of course I have. In this case, however, I really think you should tell me what is going on." Kei argued.

"Ok, fine! Its just that I've been having this feeling that something really really bad would happen if we don't hurry up and find the remaining two DigiEggs."

"Really? That's bad..." Kei mused. "I think it's just your imagination..."

"Yeah, it probably is." 

"You know, I always thought you were the most sensible amongst all of us." Shaulamon commented as they watched Kei and Takeshi through the trees.

Kangamon just glanced at him before replying. "So?"

"Why are you helping that hyperactive kitten in this ridiculous activity?"

"_Well_, for starters, this is to benefit your partner. Secondly, it is very useful to have them on better terms. Besides, I believe you are only complaining because Pekomon disturbed your much-needed beauty sleep. Not that it makes much of a difference actually…" Kangamon added, teasing the other Digimon.

"Hey!" Shaulamon started but Kangamon slapped a paw over his mouth.

"Shut up before I stuff that bush into your mouth." Kangamon hissed. "Do you remember that we promised the Sovereign to fulfill the prophecy? Don't screw everything up when we're this close."

By this time, Shaulamon was fighting for breath. Flailing his short legs, he tried to remove Kangamon's paw from his mouth. Kangamon finally noticed and sheepishly removed her paw. "Sorry!" She apologized. Shaulamon threw her a sour look before turning his attention back to the two in the clearing.

Not far away, Vipermon and Pekomon sat up in a tree. Vipermon was trying to sleep without falling off and Pekomon was washing herself with her eyes glued to the clearing.

Just then some clouds moved over the moon. Finding her view a little obstructed, she decided to climb a little higher. As she jumped past Vipermon, trying not to disturb his rest, her tail brushed against his face.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm allergic to cats." Vipermon snapped, turning to glare at her. Pekomon narrowed her eyes.

"Really?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled off some fur and scattered them all over Vipermon. Sticking out her tongue at him, she bounded gracefully to the upper branches.

Vipermon watched as she went, growling under his breath. "Annoying cat…" When she was gone, he carefully picked up a strand of fur and inspected it. Then, just as carefully, he brushed the fur off himself.

Sacchi observed that Kei and Takeshi had stopped talking, so she grabbed Rick and pulled him back into the clearing. At the same time, the Digimon also returned to their previous positions.

As the Digimon and DigiTamers alike drifted off to sleep, Takeshi was still trying to convince himself that his premonition was only a figment of his imagination.

TBC…

Author's notes: Well? How was it? This was mainly a chapter to develop to characters and their relationships with each other so there wasn't any action. Also, sorry if this chapters left a lot more questions than before. Thanks to DemonKing for putting up 13 reviews all at once. I was shocked when I saw all those reviews in my inbox… Anyway, tell me what you guys think of this chapter.

Up next: Who will get their DigiEgg next? Will the next part of the prophecy come true? Who is the mysterious Digimon who hates humans? Some information about the Central Sector and its Sovereign will also be revealed.


	11. Triple Battle Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Rick or Sacchi or their Digimon or any other Digimon I did not create…

Kei: She owns Keshi and me though.

Shaulamon: And us! And the Holy Dragon and SkullDesdemon and Furiamon and Mystmon…umph!!!

Kangamon: (with her paw over Shaulamon's mouth) Now for the story.

-------------------- - Change scene

*Word* - thoughts

**Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon**

**Chapter 10**

"Here we are! The valley!" Rick announced. 

The valley was spectacular. It had steep sides with all sorts of wildflowers growing on them. At the bottom was a swift flowing river that disappeared into the forest. Further up the river was a magnificent waterfall with a rainbow arcing over it. Below the waterfall were raging rapids.

Takeshi's D-gadget beeped and produced a holographic map with a blue cross on it. 

"Looks like the next DigiEgg is yours, Keshi." Kei said quietly, thinking of their conversation the night before. Takeshi nodded and headed into the valley.

After a while, they reached the bottom of the waterfall. The cross on the map lead right into it.

"What now?" Kei asked. Wordlessly, Takeshi pointed to a set of caves just beside the waterfall and led them in. 

After lots of twists and turns in the wet caves, the group reached a large open-aired cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a large stalagmite with a flat top. On top of it was the Lunar DigiEgg.

It was a dark blue upright egg with a metal facemask in the front. The facemask was framed by silver 'flames' and had a circular symbol on it.

Takeshi walked towards it, Shaulamon at his side. He hesitated for a moment, then stretched out his hand to touch it.

As his hand went closer, it started glowing with a blue light reminiscent of the colour of water. Shaulamon, too, started glowing. 

Just then, Takeshi's hand made contact.

A wave of blue light washed out of the DigiEgg and splashed on the floor. A mini whirlpool of light formed on the floor. As the Digimon and DigiTamers watched, the middle of the whirlpool started to bubble and a Digimon rose out of it.

It was a deep blue vaguely humanoid Digimon. It stood on two legs and had two arms and a beaked head on a snake-like neck. It had a long tail which acted as a third leg. On its head and all its limbs were foot-long metal blades. 

The Digimon stretched its muscular limbs and spoke in a hoarse, growling voice.

"I am Runemon. I have protected the Lunar DigiEgg for centuries. Finally, you have come, chosen owner of the DigiEgg. Do you accept the test to prove your worth?"

Takeshi thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes." He said.

Runemon nodded and attacked. It was surprisingly fast and agile despite its clumsy appearance.

In a split second, Takeshi pulled out three chips and slotted them. 

"Chip Activate! Digivolve! Agility Increase! Attack Boost!"

_DIGIVOLUTION_

In a flash of green light, Shaulamon digivolved into Arachnimon. Snappng his claws, he attacked.

"Sting Strike!"

Arachnimon lunged at Runemon and snapped his tail forwards. As soon as he hit, he twisted away and attacked from another angle. In this wsy, he got four or five hits in before Runemon managed to attack successfully.

"Indigo Blades!"

Runemon dashed forward and slashed with blades on both arms. Arachnimon evaded it and slipped behind it. Unexpectedly—

Without turning around, Runemon swiped its tail and slashed with its tail blades. Arachnimon saw the attack just in time and jumped up above Runemon.

"Arachnimon! Look out!" Kangamon suddenly shouted.

A split second later, Runemon jumped up a little itself and slashed with its head and neck blades.

Arachnimon, being halfway in the air, could not do anything. Runemon's blades slashed and hit, leaving a gash in Arachnimon's underside.

Arachnimon fell on to the floor, curling up at the last minute to avoid landing on his wound.  

-------------------- 

As Arachnimon and Runemon fought,  two other Digimon appeared at the open rim of the cavern. One of them jumped down into the cavern. 

It was a large spider with a humanoid head and six 'wiry' legs. It had a red body with small gold spikes across its back and a gold stinger. 

"The Dark Lord has sent me to destroy you. Who would like to be killed first?" It cackled. Rick scanned it.

"Infermon. Virus type ultimate. Attacks: Network Grenade, Spider Shooter."

"Another ultimate?" Sacchi asked.

"What pathetic creatures humans are. You can't even defeat that weakling. Not even you, Vipermon."

The DigiTamers and Digimon looked up and saw the second Digimon standing up on the rim of the cavern. It was a large blue robot similar to the small robot they saw the other day.

"Have you come to destroy us too, Gearamon? Never thought you would serve under the Dark Lord." Vipermon hissed.

"I don't serve anyone! And yes, I have come to challenge you." Gearamon replied.

"All right," Kei said suddenly. "Kangamon and I will take the spider. You guys take care of the robot. Don't let anyone disrupt Keshi's battle." Without waiting for an answer, Kei headed off towards Infermon.

"But Kei! That's an ultimate!" Sacchi yelled. Kei turned slightly and gave a slight reassuring smile.

-------------------

Kei stepped in front of Infermon with Kangamon beside her.

"Can we fight outside? I won't allow anyone to disturb his battle."

"All the better. I prefer killing outside." Infermon cackled.

Kei smiled in thanks and jumped out assisted by Kangamon. Infermon followed with a cackle.

--------------------

Rick and Sacchi looked at Kei worriedly, then at each other. In unison, they exited the cavern with help from their Digimon.

Gearamon was waiting at the top. Seeing Vipermon with Rick, he smirked.

"Look at the cute little pet snake. You're pathetic, Vipermon!" 

"Well, I would rather be pathetic than be you.Gearamon." Vipermon retorted.

"You asked for it, snake!" Gearamon growled and attacked.

--------------------

"Thank you." Kei said.

Infermon cackled and twitched its legs. Then, it attacked.

--------------------

Below, Takeshi was so focused on his battle that he was totally unaware of the newcomers. Arachnimon was sending wave after wave of Toxic Balls at Runemon. The purple orbs burst on Runemon, making it howl in pain.

"Arachnimon! Sting Strike now!" Takeshi yelled.

TBC…

Author's notes: Ok, that took a long time… Anyway, how was this chapter? This is the biggest battle that has happened yet! Three simultaneous battles! As I have to concentrate on all three at the same time, the battles might span up to three chapters.

Up next: What will happen next in their battles? Stay tuned to find out!


	12. Triple Battle Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Bandai does.

Pekomon: Who's Bandai?

Vipermon: …zzzzzz…

-------------------- - change scene

*Word* - thoughts

~Word~ - speech between Digimon when in DNA digivolution

**Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon**

**Chapter 11**

Gearamon didn't wait for them to reply and attacked.

"Demon Axe!"

A long yellow axe appeared in his hands and he began to hack at Vipermon and Pekomon. Taken unawares, Sacchi and Rick froze for a split second before acting.

"Digi Armour Activate!"

White and green light flared. Spheres of light formed around Vipermon and Pekomon as they digivolved to their armour stage. In a few seconds, the spheres burst open to reveal the digivolved Digimon.

Standing in Pekomon's place was a slender cat-like Digimon with fairy wings. Its fur was white edged with pink and it had light blue armour.

Sacchi's D-gadget beeped and produced information on the cat Digimon. "Lunekomon. Data-type Champion. Attacks: Twin Claws, Luna's Call."

Lunekomon gave a half-roaring, half-mewing call as she and Komodomon counter attacked.

-------------------

"Spider Shooter!"

A chunk of spider web came hurtling at Kangamon who nimbly dodged it. Then, she gathered light from the surroundings and threw out an attack just as Kei slotted a two chips.

"Blinding Bubble!" "Chip Activate! Digivolve! Speed Boost!"

A shower of light bubbles hit one of Infermon's legs as Kangamon glowed. With a flash of light, she digivolved into Macropodimon.

"Light Frenzy!"

Beams of light shot everywhere, cris-crossing around Infermon. Infermon cackled and jumped through the beams, landing with another cackle. There were burn marks where the beams of light had cut it.

Cackling hysterically, Infermon started to dance around Macropodimon, avoiding the beams that Macropodimon shot. Occasionally, it paused and dipped its body towards the ground.

Suddenly, it attacked.

"Network Grenade!"

Random spots on the ground glowed. Kei realized with a start that those were the places Infermon had dipped towards the ground.

Macropodimon saw it and instantly knew what was going to happen. Gathering her strength, she jumped just as the glowing spots exploded all at once.

--------------------

Arachnimon's tail snapped forward and the Sting Strike hit home. Runemon screeched in pain and fell forwards. Catching its balance at the last moment, it spun around and, brandishing its blades, attacked.

"Indigo Blades!"

This time Takeshi was ready. Chip in hand, he slotted it just as Runemon attacked. 

"Chip Activate! Teleport!"

Arachnimon felt a tingly sensation pass through his body and instinctively knew how to teleport. Concentrating hard, he teleported in and out, always just beyond Runemon's reach, yet was able to get in the occasional Sting Strike.

Runemon was getting very injured and frustrated. When it reached its tolerance limit, something happened.

Runemon started to glow with an intense blue light. The light coated its blades and they turned into stronger-looking, blue silver hooked blades.

Flexing its new weapons, Runemon announced its attack.

"Berserker Bloodlust!"

--------------------

"Flame Spear!"

"Luna's Call!"

Komodomon launched a volley of flaming spears as a purple jewel on Lunekomon's breastplate shot out a shimmering purple beam. The attacks sped towards Gearamon while Komodomon launched another volley of spears from behind him. 

"Demon Axe!" Gearamon swung his axe fight into the attacks and dispelled them. However, the spears targeting his back went straight into his metallic back, causing tendrils of smoke to rise from the slightly charred metal.

"Impressive. Your sneak attack hit me." Gearamon commented as he used Demon Axe again, this time on Lunekomon.

Lunekomon evaded the blow, though not completely, as the tip of the axe's blade scratched her across the back. Biting down a cry of pain, she counter attacked.

"Twin Claws!"

She swiped her paws and two crescent shaped blasts sped towards Gearamon. This attack took him by surprise and hit him on the chest, gouging an X shaped gash in his metallic front. 

Gearamon narrowed his eye. "Not bad! Looks like I have to use this. Sniper Strike!"

--------------------

Kei dashed into the cloud of smoke. She had seen Macropodimon jump, but did she get clear? Hoping desperately that her partner was not hurt, Kei batted at the smoke, wafting it away from her line of sight. What she saw next made her gasp in shock.

Macropodimon was lying on the floor, her skin charred from the explosion. Kei hurried over and helped her up. 

Macropodimon was still conscious, but barely. Kei instantly pulled out some chips and slotted them in.

"Chip Activate. Restore. Power Refill."

Macropodimon felt her strength coming back. Taking a deep breath, she stood up again. Spying Infermon within the smoke, she sped towards it.

"Power Slash! Light Frenzy!"

She performed a flurry of slashes with both her front and back claws that were both swift and damaging. Without giving Infermon time to react, she used Light Frenzy, cutting into Infermon with multiple beams of light.

With a hoarse scream, Infermon countered using a Spider Shooter attack. Macropodimon evaded it and continued pummeling Infermon with a devastating combination of her two attacks.

--------------------

Runemon started to attack with random slashes, roaring incoherently. Arachnimon tried to avoid the attacks but still got hit a lot. Since it used its Berserker Bloodlust attack, Runemon had become stronger and totally unpredictable. Takeshi severely doubted that it was still sane.

Still, he had to win this fight.

Slotting in some chips, he called out, "Chip Activate! Breakneck Speed! Attack Boost!"

Amazingly, Arachnimon sped up until he was a blur and in a second hit Runemon multiple times. The combination of chips allowed him to attack fast, which increased the impact and thus the damage caused.

Arachnimon continued this for a few more rounds until Runemon looked ready to collapse. Then he used Toxic Ball.

The deep purple orbs surrounded Runemon and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Runemon was lying in a crumpled pile on the floor. Slowly, its blades returned to normal and it clambered to its feet.

"You have defeated me, chosen owner of the DigiEgg. You may take the DigiEgg and help your friends." Runemon then dissolved into bubbles of light.

With a start, Takeshi realized that he was the only human in the cavern. Sounds of fighting drifted in from above.

Running up to the stalagmite, he grasped the DigiEgg. It pulsed with light and turned into a dark blue chip with the circular Lunar symbol on the front. Smiling at his partner, they hurried to help out the others.

--------------------

A large rifle appeared in Gearamon's hands. He pulled the trigger and a stream of energy bullets pelted out. Lunekomon and Kodomomon were both hit. With cries of pain, they reverted back into their Rookie forms.

Sacchi cried out in alarm while Rick immediately slotted in a Healing chip. With Vipermon healed, he tossed the chip to Sacchi, who healed Pekomon as well. Then, as both Digimon did not have enough energy to Armour Digivolve, Rick and Sacchi both slotted in their digivolve chips.

_DIGIVOLUTION_

The two Digimon digivolved into their Champion forms just as Gearamon released another bunch of energy bullets. Both Digimon tried to evade the attack, but got hit by a few bullets nonetheless.

Staggering, Synekomon and Cobramon counter attacked.

"Claws of Steel!"

"Fire Blast!"

The two attacks hit Gearamon, but he did not seem very affected. In fact, he laughed. 

"Cobramon, Cobramon, Cobramon. Look how weak you've become. You can't even hurt me!"

"Shut up!" Rick yelled suddenly. "We will defeat you for sure!"

"Yeah! We won't lose to you!" Sacchi echoed.

Just as the two DigiTamers said this, all four of them started to glow with a brilliant white-green light. The D-gadgets beeped.

_DNA DIGIVOLUTION_

The light glowed all around Synekomon and Cobramon. Both Digimon felt a surge of warmth from the other as they merged into one.

The light dissipated to reveal the DNA digivolved Digimon. It was a humanoid Digimon with large wings on its back. Its golden helmet was decorated with a small orange cobra and a v-shaped ornament with sidepieces like an Egyptian headdress. There was a black necklace shaped like a bird with emerald eyes.

Rick scanned it. "Horusmon Male Form. Ultimate. Attacks: Sabre of Osiris, Eyes of Isis."

Sacchi was feeling very strange. *What is this feeling? I can feel Rick's heartbeat… Is this because of the digivolution? Why is my heart beating so fast…?*

"Sacchi?" Sacchi was jerked out of her thoughts as Rick spoke to her. Smiling apologetically, she said, "Lets defeat that robot!"

"Blade of Ra!" Horusmon said in Cobramon's voice. A long green-white sabre formed in his hands and he rushed towards Gearamon.

~Cobramon! Use Isis' Stare instead of Blade of Ra when we are close enough~ ~All right!~

Horusmon raised his sabre as he neared Gearamon. In return, Gearamon used his Demon Axe.

At the last minute, the eyes on Horusmon's wings glowed, and shot out twin beams straight at Gearamon.

Gearamon had no way of evading the attack. It hit him right at the center of the chest and he crumpled onto the ground. 

With a grim smile, Horusmon picked up Rick and Sacchi and flew towards the others.

--------------------

Macropodimon hit Infermon again and again, until she was reaching the limit of her exertion. Taking the chance, Infermon feebly attacked.

"Spider Shooter!"

As the attack flew towards Macropodimon, a purple orb flew against it and exploded, taking the chunk of spider web with it.

Macropodimon and Kei looked up to see Takeshi and Arachnimon running towards them.

"Toxic Ball!" Arachnimon sent a bunch of orbs right into the wounds that Macropodimon had inflicted. The orbs exploded and Infermon dissolved into data with a horrible screech. 

Without thinking, Kei hugged Takeshi, making him blush furiously. Just then, Horusmon arrived with Sacchi and Rick. Kei smiled tiredly before falling asleep there and then. They had won their toughest battle yet.

TBC……

Author's notes: Ok… that was a VERY long chapter (for me that is). Anyway, how was it? Hope it wasn't too confusing… with all the scene changes…

Up next: The Solar DigiEgg! Need I say more?


	13. Solar

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai; Animorphs belongs to K. A. Applegate… Don't even bother to sue me because I have less than $50 so you won't gain very much anyway…

**Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon**

Chapter 12  

"So what exactly happened back there?" Takeshi asked for the umpteenth time. 

"I told you! Nothing!" Rick said exasperatedly. At that moment, his eye caught Sacchi's. She blushed and looked away. 

Kei saw the exchange out of the corner of her eye and giggled before returning to the task at hand, which was getting the last DigiEgg. Above her D-gadget floated a map with a purple cross. Glancing up at the volcanoes looming around her, she pushed on.

They had reached the volcanoes about an hour ago and it was starting to get very hot. Fortunately, according to the map, they only had to travel for a short distance before they reached the DigiEgg. 

Soon, their route began to slant upwards and they started to ascent a small composite volcano. In a short while, they reached a secondary cone and Kei led them into the crater. In the middle of the crater was a lump of hardened lava and sitting on top of it was the Solar DigiEgg.

It was a crimson egg standing on its end, with three pale gold claws in front and gold 'flames' running vertically down its back. It had a symbol that resembled the sun in front.

Kei walked towards it slowly and put out her hand to touch it. As with the other DigiTamers, her hand started to glow with a warm purple light. Kangamon, who was standing beside her, started to glow as well.

As Kei's hand inched closer, the glow intensified. Holding her breath, Kei touched the DigiEgg.

Instantly, small balls of violet light flew out and landed on the floor. Instead of disappearing, the balls of light turned into flames. The light flames gathered and spun together, forming a cocoon of light. 

The light subsided to reveal the guardian of the DigiEgg. It was a pale purple Digimon that resembled a centaur. It had two eyes on flexible stalks and two on its face. It also had a long tail with a scythe shaped blade at the end. It gestured with one slender arm towards Kei.

"I am Soarmon and I have guarded the Solar DigiEgg for such a long time, waiting for your arrival. Now that you are here to claim the DigiEgg, do you accept the challenge to prove your worth?" It asked in a soft melodious voice. Kei and Kangamon exchanged a glance and both nodded. Soarmon smiled and gave a slight bow before leaping in to attack.

"Crimson Slash!"

Kei reacted instantly, slotting two chips at once.

"Chip Activate! Digivolve! Speed Boost!"

Purple light flashed as Kangamon digivolved to Macropodimon. She immediately countered.

"Power Slash!"

They met with a clanging sound and leaped apart. This continued for a few times until Macropodimon changes her strategy. 

"Light Frenzy!" 

Beams of light burst from Macropodimon and shot all over the crater forming a web of light.

On Macropodimon's signal, the glittering web closed in on Soarmon. The quadruped Digimon tried to leap out of a gap in the web but the shimmering strands tangled around it and dragged it down in a scream of pain.

As Soarmon writhed in pain, Kei quickly slotted another two chips.

"Chip Activate! Darkness Wing! Silver Fire!"

Macropodimon momentarily paused as a cloud of mist shimmered around her and formed black bat wings on her back. Then, flapping her new wings, she rose off the ground and hovered above Soarmon.

Soarmon had stopped writhing and was lying on the ground gasping. Slowly, it clambered upright and spread its arms wide.

"Metamorph!"

Soarmon glowed with a pink-purple aura which gradually became brighter. As this took place, no one noticed that Macropodimon had become very tensed, as if she expected the worst.

The glow faded, revealing Soarmon, except it wasn't Soarmon anymore. As everyone gaped, Macropodimon growled. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

There, standing where Soarmon had been, was an exact copy of Macropodimon.

Well, almost exact, as the copy did not have wings or any of the chip induced additions.

Soarmon smiled, and attacked.

"Power Slash!"

Macropodimon countered with her own Power Slash. She had the advantage because of the Speed Boost Kei had used on her before and put it to the most use. In a fraction of a second, as many as ten blows were exchanged, most of them hitting Soarmon.

Soarmon changed techniques. "Light Frenzy!" 

Beams of light cris-crossed everywhere and Macropodimon had a hard time evading them. Using the chance, Soarmon leapt through the beams and attacked.

"Crimson Slash!"

As the DigiTamers looked on in amazement, a ghostly replica of Soarmon's original tail appeared and struck Macropodimon square in the chest.

Macropodimon fell soundlessly. Just before she hit the ground, she flapped her wings once, twice so that she drifted down lightly.

Soarmon landed gracefully and prepared to deal a final strike. It raised its front paws and slashed.

"Power Slash!"

"Macropodimon!" Kei yelled. She watched helplessly as Soarmon's claws reached nearer.

At the last moment, Macropodimon's eyes blinked open. Her normally deep-violet eyes flashed silver.

"Silver Fire!"

A blaze of silver flames ignited around Macropodimon. Soarmon tried to avoid the flames but ended up burning off patches of fur. It leaped clear and attacked.

"Crimson Slash! Power Slash!"

As the others watched in shock, Soarmon combined two attacks and slashed at Macropodimon.

Macropodimon evaded the duo of attacks with her greater speed and leaped up high.

"Light Frenzy! Darkness Wing!"

In mimicry of Soarmon, Macropodimon combined two attacks. Beams of pure white light exploded from her body and webbed across the crater while beams of pure black shot out from her wings and similarly cris-crossed across the crater. Macropodimon raised her paws in a summoning gesture.

And the various beams all arced towards Soarmon.

Having no where to run, Soarmon could only watch as the beams sped in and hit home. Like before, it writhed on the ground before becoming still.

Slowly, it regained its original form and painfully got to its feet. Smiling, it spoke.

"You have proven yourselves, chosen owner and Digimon of the DigiEgg. Please, take it with you." Saying so, Soarmon turned into flames and disappeared.

Kei took a deep breadth and walked up to the DigiEgg. Reaching out to take it, she found that, like the others, her hand, partner and DigiEgg all glowed with a soft violet glow.

She picked up the DigiEgg. It pulsed twice and transformed into a crimson chip with a golden solar symbol in front.

--------------------

They chatted and laughed as they walked away from the volcano in the direction of the mountain range when suddenly all four Digimon tensed.

The DigiTamers were about to ask what the matter was when they all heard a snarling voice.

" I have been waiting for you, resurrectors of the Holy Dragon…"

TBC……

Author's notes: Sorry, sorry, sorry… I know I've been _very _slow in updating but I hope you will forgive me because I had tests and I had to study… Once again, I'm really really sorry. If you have any comments please review! Thanks! Btw, I wonder if anyone noticed why I put Animorphs in the disclaimer…

Up next: Who is the owner of the voice? Find out in the next chapter! It probably won't take as long as this one.


	14. Desdemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yadda yadda… now on with the story.

*word* = thoughts

~word~ = speech between DNA-ed Digimon

**Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon**

Chapter 13 

" I have been waiting for you, resurrectors of the Holy Dragon…"

Everyone spun around as eerie laughter echoed around them. Then, as one, they looked up at the sky as a huge, three headed canine leapt through the air. 

Desdemon was still laughing softly when he landed in front of them. Above them, the sky was growing dark and cloudy.

"Well, well, well. Look who the Dragon chose to revive him. Kids." Desdemon snarled, managing to make 'dragon' and 'kids' sound like the ultimate insults. Its six blood red eyes glowed as it assessed the DigiTamers.

"Seems that the Dragon would not be returning after all…"

All four DigiTamers reacted simultaneously.

"Chip Activate! Digivolution!" Rick and Sacchi yelled as Kei and Takeshi called out "Digi Armour Activate!"

Light of various colours flashed, revealing Cobramon, Synekomon and Kangamon and Shaulamon's Armour forms.

Without hesitation, Takeshi and Kei scanned their digivolved partners.

"Lunardramon. Data type armour ultimate. Attacks: Acid Mist, Dark Dance, Arctic Gemini."

"Solardramon. Vaccine type armour ultimate. Attacks: Solar Flare, Magma Angel, Stellar Tornado."

Lunardramon had a long scaled dragon body, with scorpion pincers, legs and tail. He had a 'face mask' like the one on the DigiEgg framed by flickering silver flames, which ran all the way down his back ending just before his jointed tail. There was a lunar symbol on his forehead.

Solardramon was still vaguely kangaroo shaped, but had scales across and down her back. Her claws, both on her forelegs and back legs, were almost three inches long. A couple of horns decorated her head and a solar symbol adorned her chest. A pair of bat-like wings flared from her shoulders and gold flames ran down her back and over the top of her wings.

Desdemon did not waste time for niceties. Roaring its challenge, it attacked.

"Dissolving Beam!"

Black orbs formed and grew in Desdemon's mouths before flying out towards the Digimon.

Lunardramon counter attacked.

"Acid Mist!"

A cloud of dark silver-blue mist blew out form Lunardramon's mouth straight towards the three dark beams. The two attacks met with an earth-shaking bang as they cancelled each other out due to their corrosive natures.

"Sacchi!" Rick yelled above the noise. Sacchi got the message and nodded.

_DNA DIGIVOLUTION_

Brilliant white-green light flashed as the two Digimon merged. As soon as the digivolution light faded, Horusmon attacked.

"Blade of Ra!"

The saber formed in Horusmon's hands as he swooped towards Desdemon.

~Cobramon, slash and give me control. Be ready to take back the control when I tell you to~

Desdemon looked up at the approaching ultimate and used another Dissolving Beam attack, this time exchanging power for speed as it fired a fast volley of beams, trying to knock Horusmon out of the sky.

However, Horusmon diverted the beams with his sabre and slashed down hard. Momentarily, his body glowed with a green light and changed shape. Horusmon became slenderer and more graceful looking. The v-shaped ornament on its helmet turned into tiny wings and long black hair from under the helmet. Its armour was replaced by a set of long ancient Egyptian robes adorned with a breastplate. Its hands turned into paws with monstrous claws at the end.

With amazing speed and agility, Hoursmon darted around Desdemon effortlessly, easily dodging the beams that Desdemon fired.

Sacchi raised her D-gadget and scanned Horusmon. "Horusmon Female Form. Ultimate. Attacks: Isis's Stare, Ancient Oracle."

"Acid Mist!" "Solar Flare!"

As the DigiTamers watched, Lunardramon and Solardramon joined in the fray. Lunardramon issued a cloud of mist again while Solardramon gathered energy from what sunlight was left and formed a bomb which she threw at Desdemon.

Meanwhile, Horusmon was preparing her attack. Moving her hands in mystical actions, she began to glow and Egyptian hieroglyphs appeared in the air around her, pulsing with light. Finally, she raised her arms above her head and opened them in a summoning gesture. The hieroglyphs spun around her.

"Ancient Oracle!" She announced in Synekomon's voice. Her arms slashed forwards and downwards in a throwing gesture and the spinning hieroglyphs promptly sped towards Desdemon, forming a ring around it.

Each hieroglyphs emitted  multiple others, trapping Desdemon in an orb of hieroglyphs. 

~Cobramon! Now!~

Horusmon flew towards Desdemon, changing as she went. The change completed, the eyes on his wings glowed, and shot out twin beams of light the Desdemon.

The beams hit Desdemon square on all three heads, causing them to yelp in pain. Once again, Solardramon and Lunardramon backed Horusmon up with their own attacks.

"Dark Dance!"

"Magma Angel!"

Water swirled under Lunardramon, forming tendrils that arced high over his body, spinning and dancing as drops of water formed into tiny ice needles that flew all over the place and shot at Desdemon from every direction possible. The water and ice's movements formed an eerie dance of death, hence its name.

A ball of magma formed in Solardramon's paws and floated into the air. It rapidly changed shape, becoming a humanoid with a pair of wings. The magma humanoid flew at Desdemon, pelting it with blobs of magma.

Desdemon roared in pain and fury. *How dare these puny pathetic Digimon attack and injure me? It is time to show them why I am the Dark Lord!*

"Fires of Hell!"

The ground shook, heated up, and spewed forth four columns of black fire. Desdemon roared and two of the columns twisted into one. On its order, the columns each turned into a tornado of black fire and spun towards each of the three Digimon. All three cried out forming an unearthly chorus of pain that made the DigiTamers cover their ears.

When the fire subsided, Lunardramon and Horusmon were on the verge of collapsing. Solardramon was not much better although she was strong against fire.

"Lunardramon!" "Horusmon!" "Solardramon!" The DigiTamers called out their Digimon's names.

Takeshi was seeing red. Over the time that he had been in the Digital World, he had formed a strong bond with Shaulamon. Now, seeing him so close to defeat and worse, death, Takeshi realized that if he did not do something, they would surely be wiped out.

"I will defeat you! I swear I will!"

Kei was thinking along the same lines. So when she heard Takeshi shout his challenge to Desdemon, she immediately supported him.

"_We_ will defeat you! No matter what the cost!"

As soon as she said that, the D-gadgets all flashed.

_DNA DIGIVOLUTION_

TBC……

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay! I got caught up in some other stuff. So how was it? Nice? Confusing? Hope the Digimon talking to each other during DNA digivolution wasn't too confusing. Any comments, please review. Oh, by the way mushroom, that was 'arced' as in 'arc-ed' not 'raced'.

Up next: What will be the result of Solar- and Lunardramon's DNA digivolution? Will they defeat Desdemon or will they become its lunch? Stay tuned for the grand finale coming next!


	15. Armageddon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I don't own Rick or Sacchi or their Digimon, I don't own Zakumon. Basically, the rest are mine.

word - thought

word - speech between DNA-ed Digimon

**Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon**

**Chapter 14**

DNA DIGIVOLUTION

The ground began shaking as dazzling blue and violet rays of light and energy exploded form Solardramon and Lunardramon. As the DigiTamers watched, the rays' outermost layer shattered to reveal intense beams of dark purple and indigo. The beams played across the sky in a spectacular display of lights before gathering and cocooning around the two Armour Digimon.

Both Lunardramon and Solardramon felt a raw anger flood their bodies. In a second, that anger had turned into something more complex, yet far simpler. Something far more dangerous…

Pure dark power.

As the two Digimon merged, their partners felt as if their bodies were being ripped apart and burnt in Desdemon's Fires of Hell. Unable to stand the pain, both collapsed and Kei let out a blood-curdling scream.

Rick and Sacchi were at their sides in a second. They watched helplessly as the other two shuddered and convulsed on the ground.

Suddenly, both Takeshi and Kei sat up. Simultaneously, they opened their eyes and Sacchi had to bite her lip to stop from screaming.

Both Kei and Takeshi's eyes were pure black and utterly expressionless.

At the same time, the DNA digivolution was completed. Sacchi and Rick heard Horusmon gasp and spun around to look.

A long dragon was coiled where Lunardramon and Solardramon were. It was a deep blue-violet and had silver specks scattered across its scales, which made one think of deep space. Multiple spikes decorated its long body and blood red and indigo flames ran down its back. Three straight black horns and two curved ones adorned its head.

But what immediately distinguished it as a dark Digimon was not its appearance, but aura it gave off. It had an aura of pure evil, darkness and death that could be felt by both human and Digimon within a 50-meter radius. In such close proximity to the dragon, the area felt almost like what Hell was probably like.

What was truly astonishing yet fully expected was that even Desdemon cowered at the dragon's ultimate darkness. As it trembled before the dragon, it recalled that it had never felt this terror, not even under the Holy Dragon's wrath. This was a whole new experience for it and it did not like it.

The dragon howled, and the sound was majestic yet terrifying. It was a chorus of all the chaos, pain and suffering from both the Digital and Real Worlds and whatever other Worlds there were.

Weakly, Rick raised a violently shaking hand and scanned the Digimon.

"Kakodramon, also known as the Chaos Dragon. The Holy Dragon's polar opposite. Extremely high-leveled Mega. Type unknown. Attacks: Chaos Nightmare, Reality, End of Earth." He read shakily.

"Oh god, is that really Kangamon and Shaulamon's DNA?" Sacchi asked in disbelief.

A little way apart, Horusmon was staggering.

What the heck is this…this creature!?! Shut up Vipermon…I can't focus my energy… …we can't fight that, Pekomon…nobody can… Oh that really helped, snaky. Besides…its still Kangamon and Shaulamon…right?

Suddenly, Kakodramon spoke in a voice that could freeze the sun and melt diamond at the same time.

"Reality."

In a split second, a wave of pain and suffering swept through all those in the vicinity. Horusmon screamed in the combined voices of Pekomon and Vipermon, Sacchi and Rick screamed and Desdemon howled in pain. From the area around them rose multiple screams and howls of pain.

The only ones unaffected were Kei and Takeshi. They sat in the middle of the chorus of pain, a strangely smug expression on their faces. Their eyes remained expressionless.

"Chaos Nightmare." Kakodramon said again in its terrible voice.

Immediately, the ground, trees, sky, everything turned into shades of black, gray and white. The world as they knew it disappeared, to be replaced by a desolate landscape. All through this, everyone kept on screaming.

Desdemon suppressed the pain with an effort. Gathering whatever strength he had left, he attacked Kakodramon.

"Fires of Hell!"

Four columns of black fire burst out from the ground and formed a tornado around Kakodramon. This attack had once made the Holy Dragon cry out in pain; in comparison, the Chaos Dragon was silent.

In a moment, the tornado burst apart and Kakodramon flew up into the sky, almost unscathed. Desdemon could not believe its eyes.

Kakodramon spoke. "Desdemon, you did not learn your lesson three hundred years ago, when my polar opposite the Holy Dragon defeated you by sacrificing itself. Have you not learned since then that your conquest for the ruling position of the Digital World would only cause death and destruction?"

Desdemon gave a feral growl in defiance.

"Very well, I shall have to stop you myself."

Blue and violet shimmered in the air around Kakodramon. The same shifting colours also surrounded Takeshi and Kei. Both of them stood up. Moving their arms and bodies in dance-like movements, they drew a large floating symbol of the earth in the air. The symbol pulsed with black light.

Kakodramon howled again and the symbol floated up before it. Using its forelegs, it drew another symbol over it, the symbol of destruction.

"End of Earth." Kakodramon, Kei and Takeshi said this in eerie unison.

Sacchi, Rick and Horusmon watched as the duo symbols shattered and the pieces landed on the ground. Immediately, the ground began to writhe and buckle beneath their feet.

Desdemon howled and opened a gate to its own Dark World, also known to some as the Dark Ocean. Turning to snarl at Kakodramon, it fled through the gate, which closed behind him.

Just as it did so, the entire Digital World shattered into a zillion fragments of data. Armageddon had arrived…

The End

TBC…

Author's notes: Ok, that's finally done… So how was it? The chapter wasn't very long, but hey, it's the end of the world! What do you expect me to write? So the story ends… Or does it? You guessed it, the story doesn't end here. Watch out for Legend of the Holy Dragon 2: The Fate of the World. It should be up in a month or two…hey, I need a break too!

Up next: The Fate of the World!! What happens after Armageddon?


End file.
